A Whole New Galaxy
by ArkhamGalaxia
Summary: Samus can't help but notice Rosalina is everywhere. At the park, the library, he support group for social anxiety. Now Samus see's her wearing a beautiful dress in her booth at Wolf's bar. Samus can't stop herself from thinking about Rosalina and how the space princess is getting to her. All Samus knows is, that love is a whole new galaxy filled with mystery, hurt, and happiness.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I am ArkhamGalaxia, and this is my first try at Super Smash bros fanfiction. I will be having a rare paring as the center of my story, Samus and Rosalina. I don't what it is that makes this ship one of my favorites, I just really like it; but it's a pain to find. Which is one of the reason why I'm writing it, to get this ship out there, another reason just because. Now on with the story.**

It was that time of the month, Samus has been dreading today since the beginning of the week; support group. Samus doesn't really believe in this particular support group, Master Hand forced her to join not one but three support groups; all because of one night terror that led to waking up the entire mansion. Everyone was worried for her, they wanted to help her, but she didn't want their help, she told them she had it under control, but they insisted on making these support groups. More like an excuse to put the people who don't get along with everyone else and lock them in a room and watch what happens.

Eventually everyone in the mansion was part of a support group, to get over something, about half of them were forced by Master Hand to join those support groups. He said it would help bring the Smashers together by having them all in a support group, another excuse to get the Smashers to stop bothering him so much; she doesn't know exactly what Master Hands does, but he works hard. Samus doesn't really hate the groups, she hates being forced to go, she would have rather been pressured into it by Peach, at least then she would have the satisfaction of silencing that pink princess.

Samus's first support group was for her night terrors, a group of people who all had a very troubled childhood and it kept going to adulthood, other people with night terrors and how they deal with it; it would be a nice group but barely anyone talks, so not very good. Her second group is actually effective, her PTSD support group, other soldiers, warriors, mercenaries who are dealing with PTSD, considering she likes everyone in her PTSD group, their warriors who understand her. Then lastly the group she has to go to today, her 'social anxiety' group, or smashers who like to be alone stuck in a group of actual socially awkward group; yeah great idea Master Hand. What makes the group worse is that Peach and Pit are the people who are helping the group, thankfully this month is Mr. Game and Watch.

Samus POV

I sighed as I entered the room, and saw my fellow 'socially awkward' members of my so called support group. More than half of the group were forced into this group in order for them to get along with everyone else in the mansion. Members that were forced are as followed myself, Dark Pit, Meta Knight, Wolf, Snake, Mewtwo, and lastly Falco. Now the people who are actually 'socially awkward' are Lucas, Luigi, Bowser surprisingly for one-on-one social conversations, Little Mac who needs to learn to speak up in large groups but small groups he's fine, then lastly Lucina who doesn't understand the Smashers so she joined this group.

Mr. G&W was setting up the drink station and everyone was grabbing something and sitting down in the circle of seats, I grabbed a water and sat down next to Meta Knight, who is also in all of my other groups thankfully. Next to him is Wolf, who may not be a smasher anymore but stays to run the bar he started, The Lone Wolf. Then Snake, also no longer a smasher but gives advice to new smashers and help run the computers with ROB. Then Mewtwo, Falco, Dark Pit/Dark, Luigi, Lucas, Bowser, Little Mac, and lastly Lucina everyone took their seat and Mr. G&W went to the center.

" **Hello everyone, welcome back to our support group, how are you all"** the 2D smasher said and everyone murmured a hello. **"We have a new member today, so please welcome Rosalina"** Mr. G&W said as everyone looked to the door to see Rosalina. She was wearing her signature light blue dress, her small silver crown on the top of her head, her hair covering her left eye, but no Luma's. She blushed as everyone was staring at her and took her seat between myself and Lucina. **"Welcome Rosalina, can you please tell the group why you are here"** Mr. G&W asked and Rosalina continued to blush as she stood up again, "well I've spent most of my life in space, barely talking with any life other than my Luma's, so when Peach told me about this class, I thought I sign up to help me understand how to be more socially tuned, I think that's the word" she said in her ever elegant voice.

" **Thank you Rosalina, now everyone you know the drill for a new member, introduce yourself and why you are here"** Mr. G &W said and everyone groaned, "Alright I'll start before Game and Watch picks someone" Wolf said in a bored tone. "My name is Wolf O' Donnell, I was forced to come here by Master Hand, even though I'm not a smasher any more" he said and sat back down. "My name is Snake, I was forced here by Master Hand" Snake said quickly not caring about anything, "I am Mewtwo, I was forced her by Master Hand and Lucario" Mewtwo said not opening his eyes. "My name is Falco Lombardi, I was forced here by Master Hand and Fox" he said tinkering with his blaster, "My name is Dark Pit, you will call me Dark, I was forced here by Master Hand, my stupid twin Pit, and Paluntena" Dark said coldly.

"Hello Rosalina, I'm Luigi and I here because I am very shy to large groups" Luigi said shyly and Rosalina giggled. "Hello Ms. Rosalina, my name is Lucas, and I have trouble being around a lot of people and speaking up" Lucas said not meeting Rosalina's eyes, she giggled again. "Hello I'm Bowser, I have trouble with one on one conversations, as crazy as it sounds" Bowser said and Rosalina nodded. "Hey, I'm Little Mac, I am here because Doc Louis said I need to get better talking with large groups of people" Mac said rubbing the back of his neck, "Hello Ms. Rosalina, I am Lucina and I am here on the instance of the Robin twins and my ancestor Marth to learn how to communicate better with my fellow smashers" Lucina said. Wonderful I'm next. "I'm Samus Aran, forced here by Master Hand" I said simply, "I am Meta Knight Lady Rosalina, I too was forced here by Master Hand" Meta said bowing a little.

" **Thank you everyone, now please welcome Rosalina with open arms, today we shall go over self-assurance"** Mr. G&W said and I groaned silently. This was going to be a long day, at least Rosalina mixed it up a little.

 **LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK. That is all. Brought to you by Line Break Co.**

I quickly rushed out of my support group, wanting to just go to my room and take a nap for my head ach. Meta Knight, and Dark followed since we all live in the same hall, they both looked bored, or in Meta's case, his eyes looked tired. "Hey Samus" Dark called before I opened the door to my room, "yeah" I said sounding tired, "you heading to Wolf's tonight, it's date night" Dark said and I laughed, "the only reason Wolf introduced date night was because Master Hand said he had to have one" I said and Dark shrugged. "Still, everyone who doesn't have a date gets 10% off and anyone who does bring a date, then anything could happen" he said chuckling.

"I am bringing Lucina to Wolf's" Meta Knight announced and I was staring at Meta in disbelief, "you got a date Meta" Dark exclaimed and Meta's eyes narrowed, "Lady Robyn asked me to escort Lucina around Smash Town, after I take her through the park I planned on showing her Wolf's bar since Lady Robyn insisted on me taking her somewhere where Lucina can get out of her comfort zone, as Lady Robyn said" Meta explained and I was still staring at him in disbelief.

"Well see you and Lucina at the bar then, anyways I have to go in my room stare at a wall for the rest of the day and think about my life" Dark said completely bewildered by Meta having a date. "Yeah see you guys at the bar, I'll be the one brooding in the corner booth drinking a scotch" I said going into my room heading straight for my bed. "Got through another support day, one more month until the next, wonderful" I told myself sarcastically as I fell asleep.

 **So I got the idea of the Smashers all being in a support group from Wreck-it Ralph, you know in the beginning of the movie when all the bad guys were in a room talking about their problems in their game. I imagined the smashers having various problems and Master Hand wanting the Smasher to get better and become more friendly with one another decides to put them in support groups; even if they didn't want to. Master Hand may be a powerful being but some of these support groups aren't his greatest idea. Tell me what you guys think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you ConnietheCat for pointing out my mistake, that was a chapter for another fanfiction, so sorry! I got mixed up is all.**

" **Alright I have don't have much time, ArkhamGalaxia submitting his vote for the next Smash DLC, just enough time to tell you all to" Snake said before being knocked in the back of the head by Wolf. "You are not going to corrupt these innocent readers Snake" Wolf said as ArkhamGalaxia came back, "what the hell happened" he exclaimed, "Snake attempted to get more votes" Wolf replied. "Damn, people are going crazy over this ballet, anyways vote for who you think should be in the next Smash Bros" ArkhamGalaxia says. I also figured out how to make line breaks! Samus POV**

 _I was running, and running, and running. I was wearing my Zero-suit, but no paralyzer, no weapons what so ever. But as I was running I was shrinking, with each step I take I grew smaller and smaller until I was the size of a child. I continued to run, barely climbing rocks with my small size. I didn't look back when the roars started._

 _Roar_

 _It was far away for now but it was gaining speed and getting closer to me._

 _Roar_

 _The beast was getting closer and closer to me, I saw a small cave only a few feet away._

 _ROAR_

 _The beast was upon her, I could hear his wings flapping and its tail crushing the ground below. I sprinted as fast as my small body could without looking back. I jumped into the small cave as the beast tried to claw me. I stumbled into the cave with the entrance being blocked by rubble and the beast roaring in anger that its prey escaped its clutches._

 _I continued further into the cave, I couldn't see anything due to the darkness of the cave and I tried to stay near a wall but I kept losing my place. I kept walking until I walked into a cold metal wall, I looked up at the large metal wall only to find that it wasn't a wall it was part of a large glass jar, and a large brain and eyeball in it; Mother Brain. I slowly backed away from the brain before it saw her but a large crash stopped me from leaving._

 _I looked behind me to see the beast that was hunting me; Ridley. He roared at me and Mother Brain began to make noises and blasted me with its beam, I was immobilized and Ridley started to chortle in glee that its prey was helpless. Ridley slowly came closer to her grazing his claws on the ground, I closed my eyes waiting for Ridley to finish me, she heard him laughing as heard the claws leave the ground._

Samus shot straight up from her bed, she was breathing heavy, she was covered with sweat and she could feel her heart pounding against her chest. "Pika" she heard from the foot of her bed, Pikachu was looking at her with concern, "just a nightmare Pikachu, I'm fine" I told the Pokémon but the small electric mouse didn't look convinced but let it slide. Pikachu has been a good friend since the whole Subspace incident, he became her pet in a way. Red, the Pokémon trainer, is perfectly fine with Pikachu going back and forth from his care and her care, probably because he takes care of all Pokémon smashers in the mansion since he's no longer a smasher.

I sighed, that was the fourth night terror she's had this month, I don't know how much longer before I'm having one every week. I looked at the clock, 8:30, _time to hit the bar_ , I thought as she got up from the bed making sure not to disturb Pikachu, she was going for her paralyzer when she noticed something different on her nightstand. Little Pichu was sleeping right next to her paralyzer, even though the little guy isn't a smasher he's allowed in the mansion because he's Pikachu's son and no one dares to tell him to leave, unfortunately for her Pichu follows Pikachu, so if one wakes up the other gets mad too.

I carefully picked up my paralyzer and grabbed my wallet, I placed them in the special pocket in the zero-suit and closed the door quietly as I heard the light snoring from the Pokémon. I quickly walked through the mansion not wanting to talk with anyone, I just wanted to get a cold drink and sit in my spot at the bar. She walked out of the mansion and into Smash City hoping to avoid any crazed fans, they're allowed in the city but not the mansion.

I saw Henry, a Hammer Bro, standing in front of Wolf's bar, Wolf needed a bouncer to keep crazed fans out and some sane fans in so hired Henry and was able to get a red and green Alloy to help him do his job. "Hey Samus" he said and I greeted him, "hey Henry" and he stepped aside showing the staircase leading to the Lone Wolf, "look it's Samus" I heard and panicked; crazed fans. "Get inside quick, I'll hold them off" Henry told me getting his hammer out as I rushed inside while Henry stopped the fans from trampling me, "back off all of you, I got a hammer and I'm not afraid to use it" was the last thing I heard before going into the bar.

One would think an underground bar would be small, but Wolf's was anything but small. On the right side was the bar itself, covering nearly half of the right side of the building, she didn't understand why Wolf had such a large bar, then she remembered who comes here and how much they drink. The back of the building held a variety of pool tables and the walls had dart boards, Fox and Falco were currently playing a game of pool like they do every night. The left side of the building held various booths, all had a view of various TV's playing different channels, and currently Bowser and Wario were watching the Mushroom Kingdom sports. The center of the building was filled with various tables holding various people, from smashers to assist trophies to regular people who live in Smash City. She went straight to the owner/bartender, Wolf O'Donnell.

"Hey Samus, the usual" he asked and I nodded, "coming up" he said preparing my drink, "hey Snake" I said to the solider on the bar stool next to me, "hey Samus" he replied gruffly. "So Dark told me that Meta was bringing a date" Wolf said handing me two beers, I chuckled, "when he gets there don't say it's a date, Meta says he's escorting Lucina through Smash City" I said and he snorted, "Why is he escorting Lucina" he said, "one person, Robyn" I said. "The female right" Snake said and I nodded, I gave Wolf a ten and grabbed my beers and started to walk to my booth, Wolf engraved my name into the booth and used it as an attraction whenever he lets some of the more crazier fans in; he thought it be funny. I looked around the bar and saw all the usual faces, Captain Falcon, Fox, Falco, Wario, Bowser, Dark, Ike, Sheik, Waluigi, Shadow, Ganondorf, Viridi and tonight Phosphora was serving; hey she was bored waiting around the mansion, she wanted to make some extra money.

I arrive at my booth only to see someone was already in it, she was wearing a dark purple dress that went with her purple heels. Her hair was a beautiful platinum blond, it reached her neck and was flawless, and she was oblivious to Samus and was reading a book taking a sip from her champagne glass; Samus realized that the woman in front of her was Rosalina. "Uh" was all I said grabbing Rosalina's attention, "oh hello Samus, I didn't notice you" she said kindly and I continued to stare at her. "Is there something wrong Samus" she said, "you're in my booth" I said and she looked confused, "I know I haven't been here a while but I don't think you own this booth" she said with a little mischief, I pointed to the plaque on the wall next to her, "this booth is the property of Samus Aran, due to her never choosing another spot in the bar, sit at your own risk" she read aloud blushing.

"I'm sorry I'll go" she said grabbing her things, "no, it's fine" I said hastily, "you can stay, I'm just used to no one sitting in my booth" I said taking a seat across from Rosalina. "You're wearing something different" I said and Rosalina blushed, "I thought I try something different, since I don't leave the mansion a lot, I decided to wear something that fans wouldn't recognize me in" she said and I nodded opening my beer. "Why are you here" I asked and Rosalina shrugged, "I wanted to explore, so I got a sitter for my Lumas and went out" she said, "who's watching your Lumas" I ask with suspicion. Rosalina is protective of her Lumas and doesn't normally go anywhere without at least one following her. She giggled, "Someone capable of watching them" she said.

Meanwhile

"All right kids who's up for some Mario Kart 8" King Dedede said holding the game up, and all the kids cheered, "all right let's do this" Ness said. "Are you sure we can use your guys video game room" Lucas asked the Lumas floating around him, "yeah Mama said to be good and not to break anything" a yellow Luma answered. "Alright first up, yellow Luma, Ness, Popo, blue Luma, Diddy Kong, Mary the Villager, green Luma, and lastly Pit" King Dedede said and everyone nodded. "Whoever doesn't come in the top three are eliminated and Mason the Villager, black Luma, Toon Link, red Luma, and Nana will take their place, we'll keep rotating until either Rosalina comes back or until everyone is asleep" Dedede explained again. "Now enough talk, racers take your position" Dedede said and everyone cheered.

Back to Rosalina and Samus

"It's weird not seeing you with a Luma and wearing your normal dress" I commented and Rosalina blushed again, "it feels weird not having a Luma with me" she admitted and I smiled. I heard someone enter and it was Meta Knight and a very red Lucina, "oh poor Lucina" Rosalina said looking at the pair as they approached the bar, "excuse me but I must tease Meta for a minute" I said and Rosalina giggled, "don't keep me waiting too long now" she said and I smirked, "don't worry babe, I won't take long" I said flirty and Rosalina blushed.

 _Where the hell did that come from Aran_ , I thought to myself heading to the bar, "so it's not a date" Wolf said and Meta was glaring at him and Lucina was shyly looking around still red as an apple. "I told you Wolf, he's _escorting_ Lucina" I said smirking and Meta's eyes narrowed while Snake chuckled, "good one" he said. "Sir Meta Knight, if you are uncomfortable with escorting me through Smash City, I can just go home" Lucina said and Meta shook his head, "you are no problem Lucina" Meta said taking Lucina's hand, Wolf quickly got a picture. "That's so going on the wall" he said, the wall was the parts of the right side of the building that the bar didn't cover with liquor bottles, it showed various achievements by customers; I was on the wall for drinking the most beer in one night before blacking out and for being the first woman in Wolf's bar.

"This will be first person to bring a date to date night" Wolf said looking at the picture and before Meta could say anything someone started the radio, we look to see a grinning Dark, the radio was playing a slow song and bar rules say you must dance if your with someone, granted Wolf made that rule for fun; he's certainty enjoying it now. "You must dance Meta or your banned from the bar" Wolf said grinning at the narrowed eyed star warrior, he sighed "Lady Lucina will you have this dance with me" he asked and Lucina nodded, "of course" she said blushing even more. I looked at the dance floor between the bar and the tables, I saw Ike and Sheik dancing, Dark was dancing with Viridi, and other various people were dancing to the slow song. "You too Samus" Snake said and I looked at him, "your with Rosalina" he said and Wolf looked at my booth and saw Rosalina, "before you argue, dance now and the rest of the night is free and you don't start a bar fight" Wolf said and I sighed. "Fine" I said heading back to Rosalina.

"What took so long" she asked and I took a deep breath, "will you dance with me" I said bluntly and Rosalina blushed, "excuse me" she squeaked, "I said do you want to dance with me, bar rules" I said and she nodded. "Well those are the rules" she said getting up and I took her hand and walked her to the dance floor, "is this your first time" Rosalina suddenly asked and I tilted my head in confusion, "excuse me" I asked and she chuckled. "Dancing" she said and I felt the smallest blush creep to my face, "am I stepping on your toes" I asked as we danced and she giggled, "no, I was just curious" she said. She turned me and I saw Wolf and Snake getting pictures of everyone; including me. _If they do something stupid with those picture, so help me_ I thought sending glares to Wolf and Snake.

We kept dancing until the song ended and we headed back to my booth, "that was nice" Rosalina said and I nodded, "yeah, it was" I said and Rosalina smiled. "Well it's been fun, but I need to head home and make sure my Observatory is still in one piece and the children are asleep" she said and I was disappointed but I didn't show it, "well alright" I said and Rosalina got up and kissed me on the cheek, "thanks for an amazing night Samus" she said softly and then left the bar leaving me with a blush on my face. "Looks like Meta Knight wasn't the only lucky one tonight, don't you agree Ike" I heard Dark say as he and Ike walked over. I sighed, "Look just beat it before I break my promise to Wolf about starting bar fights" I said coldly and Ike smirked.

"Oh, the big bad bounty hunter Samus Aran out on a date with the mysterious Rosalina, what will the fans says" Ike said grinning as I continued to glare at him; if only looks could kill Ike. "Hey where's the little knight anyway" Dark asked looking around, "Sheik saw them sneak away halfway through the song, Meta was clever enough to dance out of the bar" Ike said and I cursed under my breath; _smart little ass_ , I thought. "Lucina was redder than Roy's hair Sheik said" Ike said chuckling at the memory, "we're straying from the topic, Samus and Rosalina" Dark said and I glared at him; if only I had heat vision.

"So, when's you're guys next date huh, oh are guys going to Smashers Paradise, I heard Pac-man makes a delicious fruit salad" Dark mimicking Pit's voice, "heh, nice one bro" Ike said and Dark bowed, "thanks it strains the voice going that high but worth it" he said smirking. I took my paralyzer out and pointed it at the pair, "alright you have until the count of 1 to leave" I said and they both gulped, "one" I said turning the paralyzer on and the two ran fast out of my booth. "That's what I like to see, no one in my booth" I said to myself. I left the bar around 10 wanting to go back to sleep, but the night terrors will keep me up, or Rosalina's kiss.

I thought about that moment, it was quick, soft, and warm; I've never felt something like that before. I kept wondering why did Rosalina kiss me, why? I kept wondering and wondering until I found myself in front of my room, I entered my room and sighed; Pikachu and Pichu were sleeping on my pillows, great. I gently lifted the pillows and placed them on the ground and then went for the extra's I keep in my closet for just the problem. I laid down and began to think to myself, _why did Rosalina kiss me? Whatever the reason I have to make sure it doesn't go any further, bad things happen to those who get close to me, I'm not losing anyone else,_ I told myself. _I'm not letting Rosalina getting any closer, no matter how beautiful she looks in any dress and how her hair is always perfect and her, damn it. "_ Do I like Rosalina" I asked myself as I drifted asleep, think about the platinum blond space princess.

 **So did you enjoy Samus's night out? What do you think of Wolf's bar, I'm not that good at describing places so forgive my poor description. While reading over my first chapter I noticed I missed spelled both Falco's and Wolf's last name I went back and fixed it. Don't forget to vote on the smash ballet.**

 **Snake: so vote for who you want to see**

 **Wolf: I WANT YOU TO VOTE FOR ON SMASH BALLOT! Says while wearing military uniform**


	3. Chapter 3

**ArkhamGalaxia: So sorry for not updating for a while, I just get distracted but here's Chapter three! Also look out for drunk Samus, I've tried my best to get a drunk Samus character, tell me what you think of drunk Samus.**

 **Wolf: Also ArkhamGalaxia doesn't own nothing except the idea of this story everything belongs to Nintendo, theirs your damn disclaimer lawyers.**

* * *

 **Samus POV**

I woke up at 6:00 A.M as usual, strange I had no nightmares, and I would've thought for sure I would have some tonight. Then I remember what happened last night at Wolf's, I felt myself blushing at the memory of Rosalina's kiss. _Snap out of it Aran, you need to focus and get Rosalina out of your head,_ I thought to myself as I got up from my bed, I looked around and saw that Pikachu and Pichu were still sleeping on the pillows on the floor; they looked so peaceful and less dangerous. I put on my Zero-suit and left my room to start my morning jog.

I was jogging when Wii Fit Trainer, who everyone calls Wendy, came jogging next to me, "hey Samus" she said, "hey Wendy" I replied. Wendy and I have an agreement, no conversations until we hit the gym after our jog and met up with the other people who are up at this time. Wendy's brother the male Wii Fit Trainer, Wyatt came jogging to us, "sis, Samus" he greeted, "brother" Wendy replied and I nodded in his direction. We kept jogging for a while and then jogged to the gym, as normal there were Smashers already training, Little Mac was punching the Sand Bag, Ike was lifting weights, Ryu the newcomer was sparing with a virtual Mii fighter, and Sheik was mediating on a yoga matt.

Wendy and Wyatt went to the other yoga mats and began to stretch, I went to the other sand bag and started to punch it, "Samus" Mac greeted, "Mac" I greeted back. "Got any matches today" he asked, "one against Rob, then I'm free for the rest of the day, you" I said and he nodded, "yeah two matches, one against Roy and the other against King Dedede" he replied giving the sand bag a right hook. "So Samus last night at Wolf's was interesting right" I heard Ike say and I was growling, _if he says anything then I will take this sand bag and beat him with it_ I thought to myself as I started punching the sand bag more aggressively. "What was interesting last night" Mac asked and I was punching the bag even more.

"Meta Knight brought a date to Wolf's" Ike said and I slowly started to punch the bag less, "really, who did he bring" Wendy asked stretching her legs. "Lucina, she was redder than Mario's outfit during the whole night" Ike said chuckling, "they even danced together, it was funny watching those two dance" Ike continued and everyone began to chuckled including myself. "Meta Knight also danced out of the bar while everyone was distracted" Sheik said, "he's a clever warrior, which makes him dangerous" Ryu said upper cutting the virtual Mii. "Yes he is, but Meta Knight bringing a date wasn't the biggest surprise of the night" Ike said and I punched the bag hard, _he has five seconds to change his mind and three seconds to run and one second to beg for mercy if he says a single word_ I thought punching the sand bag.

"Really what's bigger than Meta Knight bringing a date, and that date being Lucina" asked Wyatt and Ike was grinning in my direction; man I wish I had heat vision. "Well someone decided to sit in Samus's both and they lived" Ike said getting up from the weights, I felt everyone eyes turn to me and I punched the sand bag hard, "what the hell are you looking at" I said coldly and everyone returned their gaze to Ike, "I know I'm still relatively new here at the mansion but from what I learned, Miss Aran doesn't have the tolerance for those who get in her way, no offense Miss Aran" Ryu said turning off the virtual Mii fighter, "none taken" I said looking straight at the sand bag. "The question stills stands, who was lucky enough to not be destroyed by Samus for sitting in her booth" Mac said stepping aside from his sand bag, "it was" he started but I cut him off by punching the sand bag off its hook silencing Ike.

I stormed out of the gym hoping that they got the message, I went straight for the cafeteria hoping to get some nice black coffee and a muffin without anyone else getting in my way. Sadly the universe didn't get the message, "hey Samus, how's it going" I heard and turned my head to see the angel Pit, "what the hell do you want" I said coldly still marching to the cafeteria with Pit trying his best to follow. "Lady Palutena needed me this morning to help discuss things back home in Skyworld, which is why I'm up so early" Pit said and I continued stomping, "didn't ask, don't care" I said coldly again but that didn't stop Pit from smiling. "I'm guessing you haven't had your coffee yet, don't worry were almost there" he said still smiling, _I understand what Dark means by Pit being too nice and cheerful_ I thought to myself as we entered the cafeteria. Thankfully only Pac-Man was there with a huge plate of fruit.

He waved to us and I just kept stomping to the food while Pit waved to Pac-Man, I went to the front of the cafeteria scaring the Mii manning it, "I want black coffee and a muffin, I don't care about the flavor, and make it fast" I hissed and the Mii just nodding his head quickly. "Uh I'll have some hot chocolate and a bagel please" Pit said and the Mii nodded again, I was waiting at the end of the counter when another Mii brought my coffee and muffin, "thanks" I said placing the money on the counter and taking my leave, "uh bye Samus" Pit said as I left the cafeteria. I stomped to my room and just before I got in Dark opened his door, "hey Samus still thinking about Rosalina" he said and I growled at him, "beat it" I hissed and slammed the door on him.

* * *

 **Meta Knight POV**

I heard a loud slam and opened my door to see Dark in front of Samus's door and I sighed, "What did you do Dark" I asked as the dark angel turned around. "All I said was if Samus was still thinking about Rosalina, and she yelled at me then slammed the door on me" he exclaimed as if he was innocent, "you should know better than to antagonize Samus" I scolded and he huffed, "it's not my fault something crawled up her ass and it's making her pissed off" he said. Before I could reply Pikachu and Pichu came out of the small door on Samus's door, "Pika chu, pika pi" Pikachu exclaimed pointing his paw at us, "Pichu, pi Chu pich" Pichu also exclaimed. "Hey you Pokémon we don't understand you" Dark replied to the two electric Pokémon.

"I believe they are blaming us for Samus's foul mood, I can assure you two that I was not responsible" I tell the two Pokémon and they seemed to understand, "hey she was already mad when I came out so don't blame me either" Dark said and the Pokémon looked skeptical but left without another word. "Doesn't Samus have a match today" Dark asked as we walked to the cafeteria, "indeed, she is fighting Rob" I answered and he sighed, "that poor robot gonna get crushed, we'll have to rebuild him after the match" Dark said and I nodded in agreement, "hey Pittoo over here" we heard as we entered the cafeteria and Dark groaned, "how many times do I have to tell you Pit stain, my name is Dark" Dark exclaimed and Pit just smiled.

"Come on bro, you and Meta Knight can sit with me" Pit said gesturing to his table, "he won't leave us alone if we don't sit with him Dark" I whispered and he nodded, "fine let's get some food first" Dark grumbled and Pit's smile just got larger, "awesome" he said as we went to the Mii server. "Coffee and a muffin" Dark said, "some coffee and a bowl of fruit please" I said placing my order and the Mii nodded, five minutes later we were sitting with Pit enjoying our breakfast, "so did you guys see Samus heading over here, she seemed kinda mad when she was here" Pit asked and Dark nodded.

"Yeah she's pissed, I came out of my room and asked her about" Dark started but I slapped him before he could finish, "HEY, what was that for" he asked getting angry, "excuse us for a moment Pit" I said dragging Dark to a corner. "Don't say a word about what happened at Wolf's bar, that includes me and Samus" I hissed and Dark scowled, "you don't tell me what to do" he said but I slapped him again, "who does Pit report to once he finds out about any form of gossip" I said and Dark came to a realization. "Palutena" he said, "and what does Palutena do once she hears gossip" I continued, "she tells everyone" Dark answered, "and what happens when Samus learns who told Pit who told Palutena" I continued and Dark's eyes grew huge, "she'll kill me before I even had a chance to think about running" he said and I nodded.

"Make up an excuse or else" I warned him as we walked back to Pit, "sorry about that, we just had to discuss something" I said and Pit nodded still smiling; _so naïve,_ I thought. "Yeah but Samus was pissed because Wolf pissed her off at the bar last night, I guess she's still sore about it" Dark said and Pit looked curious, "what did he do" he asked and Dark panicked. "He uh, he cut her off from the bar last night" Dark said quickly and Pit shrugged, "I guess Samus was really mad about it" Pit concluded and we nodded in agreement, "poor Rob, he's fighting her today" I said and Pit's smile lessened. "Poor Rob" he said, "and Wolf" Pit added and we nodded.

"Well this has been boring but I'm heading to the lounge to watch Samus kick Rob's robotic ass" Dark said finishing his muffin, "agreed" I said getting up from the table, "well I'm gonna hang out with Ness and Lucas" Pit said leaving the table. We reached the lounge, the area in the mansion were the smashers enjoy themselves, large flat screen TV's surrounding the whole room, all hooked up to some console with various games, this was the younger smashers part of the lounge. Then there was the middle lounge only having a couple of plasma TV's, then there was third portion of the lounge that smashers that preferred to stay away from the middle lounge went, which is where me and Dark are heading. We entered the Corner Lounge, the third one, and saw Bowser, Wario, Ganondorf, and Greninja were already there, "what is up villains and Pokémon" Dark greeted and everyone gave a mumble as their reply.

"Who smashing" Dark said taking the recliner, "Little Mac fighting Roy, and Roy's been slicing Mac since the beginning and Mac looks pretty bruised" Bowser said as we turned our attention to the TV's. "By the way we all agreed to not speak about what happen at Wolf's last night, we heard how pissed off Samus was this morning so we agreed for our health, we wouldn't say a thing" Bowser said again and we nodded, "Dark already had a run in with Pit, but we were able to convince him that Wolf cut Samus off from the bar last night, so go with that if anyone asks" I said and they nodded, "we'll spread the word to all customers of The Lone Wolf" Wario said munching on a garlic. Roy won the battle and next was Samus, we all shuddered when we saw her in her power suit on the Mario 64 stage, "ten bucks says the robot won't last five minutes" Wario said and Bowser took the bet, "I bet twenty he won't last three" he said and the turned their attention to the TV.

The match began and Samus was brutal, "OH THE HORROR, THE MATURE CONTENT HORROR, BY VIRIDI THIS MATCH IS SO GRUESOME, SHE'S BEATTING ROB WITH A STAR ROD, THANK VIRIDI THAT THIS STORY IS TEEN RATED" Dark yelled and we glared at him, "what" he said. "You're not supposed to break the fourth wall you clone" Wario said rolling up his sleeves, "HEY, who are you calling a clone, besides Kid Icarus Uprising breaks the fourth wall all the time, so all characters from that series can break the fourth so suck it you fat, garlic munching, useless biker" Dark sneered but Wario had an insane look, "come here you clone" he roared producing his bike and Dark running out of the room, "I REGRET NOTHING" he yelled as Wario began his attempted to run him over. "GET BACK HERE ROAD KILL" Wario yelled and the rest of us just watched the ordeal and sighed. "I'll go stop them, besides Wario owes me twenty bucks" Bowser said getting and jogging out of the room.

"I may be the King of Evil but that match was by far one of the most gruesome I've ever seen, and I will ever see" Ganondorf said and I nodded in agreement, "hopefully everyone who was at Wolf's bar got the message to not mess with Samus for the rest of the day" I said and Ganondorf snorted. "No one in the entire mansion is going to mess with Samus" he said, "that's a shame" I said and Ganondorf gave me a look. "Someone has to calm Samus down, the last time she was in a mood like this was back in Brawl when Snake attempted to put cameras in Samus's room" I said and Ganondorf nodded.

"True, but he was also trying to put camera's in everyone's room, so we all wanted to destroy him" he said and I nodded, "but I stand by what I said, someone needs to calm Samus down or else the next person who crosses her path may not live to see another day" I said and Ganondorf nodded, "it'll probably be Wolf, it looks like she's heading to the bar" he continued and I looked at the screen, she heading there all right, "there may be a way to calm her down, but I need to be quick and I need a phone" I said and Greninja handed me one, "where did he have that" Ganondorf asked but the Pokémon just shrugged, "best not to ask" I said, "say who are you calling" Ganondorf asked. "I'm calling Wolf" I replied as I dialed the bar number; this plan just might work.

* * *

 **Wolf POV**

I was cleaning some glasses when the phone rang, "Lone Wolf bar, bartender Wolf speaking" I said picking up the phone, "Wolf it's Meta Knight, I'm warning you now that a very pissed off Samus is heading to the bar as we speak, I need you to calm her down as much as you can while I work on getting someone who can calm her down completely" I heard Meta say; I sighed. "Alright I'll break out the strongest stuff we got, get here before we relive the incidents of August sixth, cause I am not dealing with not only a pissed off Samus but a pissed drunk Samus" I said and I heard Meta sigh as well, "deal just work your bartender magic" he said hanging up. What bartender magic? I heard loud stomping from the entrance, "shit, she's here" I whispered going for the bottle at the bottom of my bar cabinet.

Samus stomped over to the bar and slammed a twenty down on the counter, "beer now" she growled and I placed the special drink on the counter. "What's this" she asked, "my special brew, I haven't given it a name yet" I answered and she took a big swing, "damn that's good" she said taking a seat. "Thanks, how did your match go today" I said as I continued to clean the mug I had, "fine" she grunted as she took another swing of the drink; she was lying. Funny thing about my brew, its special made for people who need to either black out quick or spill their darkest secrets and after her fifth bottle, Samus was ready to crack. "I hate Ike and Dark" she said sounding very drunk, "what did the idiots do this time" I said giving Samus a sixth bottle, "they almost told everyone what happened last night" she slurred and I nodded.

"So you got mad at them for almost telling everyone about what happened between you and Rosalina" I said putting the glass away and Samus nodded, "yeah and Peach would be all up in my business, and people would start bothering me about if me and Rosy are a couple, and the damn crazed fans are going to attack us like rapid animals" Samus exclaimed still slurring. But I wasn't buying it. "Are you sure those are the only reasons Samus" I asked and Samus drank the last of her bottle, "course they are, why else would I be mad, you know I hate when Peach gets in my business, and you know I have troubles with those damn crazed fans that want my hair so they can clone me" she said giving me the empty bottle; she's holding something back, time for another bottle. "Look Samus I know you're not the greatest fan of Peach and rapid fans, but they've never bothered you this much before, I think your angry at something else" I said as she began to drink the bottle, "you know nothing you pirate wolf" she slurred and I shrugged. "Come on Samus, you've never been this angry before, okay scratch that this is in the top five, but still" I said and Samus shook her head, "no, no, no other reason" she slurred.

 _Damn it Meta Knight where the hell are you?_ I thought to myself. I was getting nowhere with Samus, normally someone would have told me all their secrets by now, but Samus is special due to her altered DNA, which is why normal alcohol won't get her drunk quick. But I specially brew mine to make someone forget their troubles, and make them spill everything they know. The only way to get Samus even more drunk is to give her an eighth bottle; which could lead to the incident of August Sixth. Samus was drunk for the first time in her life I believe, as I said her DNA been altered, and over the years she's absorbed various aliens abilities and powers, which is why she can't get drunk normally and she doesn't show her age. Seriously I have no idea how old Samus is, but I know space can increase aging but she doesn't show because of the many, many years of absorbing aliens; but I'm getting off topic.

I placed an eighth bottle on the counter and she started to chug it down, I was dreading what comes next. "Man, this here are good juice wolfie" Samus said bursting into laughter, phase one: really happy and bubbly Samus, check. "So why do yous think I be mad at everyones, cause I'm not" she said giggling, I sighed, _META KNIGHT WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU_ I screamed in my head as Samus continued to giggle. Then Samus slowly stopped giggling and she was getting her pissed off look back, and it looked worse than when she first stormed in, "you know what you damn wolf, screw everyone, they can jump in Subspace for all I care" she said growling; phase two anger. "Samus why are you so angry about what Ike and Dark almost said" I asked hoping for a breakthrough, but Samus just scowled.

"Everyone will think I'm weak if I have emotions, I'm supposed to be a bounty hunter, and I can't let my feelings get in the way of my job or this tournament" she said still scowling, well this is progress, she's opening up a little, and I know what to say now. "Samus you can still have feelings and be a badass bounty hunter, look at me" I said and her scowled deepened, "you're full of hate and anger Wolf, you've never felt any real feelings for anyone" she spat; ouch. I started to scowl, "look I know I'm an ass, everyone does, but that doesn't mean I'm emotionless, and neither are you" I growled at her, "when have you ever felt something for someone, someone that makes you question everything, someone that makes you think that maybe, maybe the world isn't as dark as you think" Samus shouted at me, getting tears in her eyes, surprising me; phase three sadness I guess. I admit the last time she got this drunk, something weird happened, she blacked out and I took her to her room.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _I sighed at the sight in front of me, Samus Aran one of the Galaxy's most dangerous bounty hunters, passed out in her booth. She drank thirty beers, which is a record, but I've never seen Samus like this before, I'm surprised she even passed out. Then again I did give her some of my newly made special brew, too late now to tell her, she ordered the strongest brew we had and I gave it to her, time to take her back to her room. "Henry watch the bar" I yelled to the Hammer Bro and he nodded as I hoisted Samus on my shoulders, she kept mumbling as I was taking to her room, I couldn't understand a thing she was saying. Eventually we reached her room, I carefully placed Samus on her bed, I covered her with her sheets and made sure she was in a decent sleeping position; I'm not sure why, I just did. Just before I closed the door I heard Samus mumble something, "thanks dad" my ears twitched when I heard her say those words. I made a note on the calendar, August sixth._

 _FLASHBACK OVER_

I never mentioned what happened to Samus, but I did figure out why Samus came to the bar that night; that was the day Samus lost her parents. I'm assuming of course, I never asked, and never will. I wonder if Samus remembers the 'other' night, never mind I'm taking that secret to my grave, I will never tell her until my dying breath. Anyways I snapped myself out of my thoughts when Samus slammed her bottle down, "another" she slurred, everything in my mind said no, but I'm close to her spilling so I grabbed another bottle and handed it to her. "Samus it's obvious that you feel something for Rosalina" I said and she just scowled, "I not do" she slurred again, "then why are you so mad at everyone, and don't give me that crap about Peach or crazed fans, you've never done something like this before and you never cared how other people felt before, because you never give a crap about them" I growled and she just lowered her head.

"I don't need anyone, I can handle anything, and they all get hurt in end anyway" she said and we reached phase four clarity, I sighed. "Samus, you should know by now you're not alone, I mean they drilled that into us at the beginning of every tournament, no matter how annoying everyone is here, there still here to help, and I know it doesn't flow with being a lone wolf like us, but we have to accept it" I said and Samus just seemed to lower her head more. "But no need help, I can't have space lady with me or she get hurt" Samus said starting to hiccup, "if space-hic-woman get close-hic then I have to-hic deal with-hic feelings and I-hic don't do-hic feelings" she said still hiccupping.

"Are you afraid of dating Samus" I said grinning and the woman in question sent me a drunk hate glare, "I'm not-hic afraid-hic of any-hic-thing" she slurred pointing a finger at me, "then prove it, if you're the fearless bounty hunter you say you are then give Rosalina a chance" I said and she seemed to understand the challenge. "Who says-hic that space-hic woman even wants-hic to go-hic on date-hic with me" Samus slurred, "you could ask the space woman" we heard from the entrance and saw Rosalina and Meta Knight. _Sneaky little knight,_ I thought as I started to grin, "Meta Knight told me you've been very angry all day because of what happened last night" Rosalina said taking a seat next to the drunk bounty hunter.

"I be angry at Ike and Dark" Samus slurred at Rosalina but she didn't move, "I couldn't help but over hear some of your speech, and I do find you attractive and if you're willing to try dating then I would like that" Rosalina said blushing. "I like that too-hic pretty space-hic woman" Samus slurred placing her head on Rosalina's shoulder making her blush even more. "Come Rosalina, let us take Samus back to her room" Meta said helping Rosalina get Samus off the bar stool, "bye, bye daddy Wolf" Samus said giggling again as the two smashers walked Samus out of the bar. I realized I was alone, and I looked around to make sure. I then pulled out a picture from behind some bottles, it was a picture of the first day the bar opened.

I was standing behind the bar with Henry and I was smiling only a little, and my soon to be regulars filled the bar stools. The very first was Samus, Snake, Fox, Falco, Ganondorf, Bowser, Ike, and Meta Knight all raising a glass in honor of the opening of the bar, I smiled at the picture then puller another from behind that one. It was a picture from long ago, back when I was younger and still exploring the galaxy, I wonder what would of happen if I stayed that day. I sighed and placed the picture back to their appropriate places, and I went back to cleaning the glasses. "Rosalina better take care of that kid" I said to myself, grinning at the memory of drunk Samus.

* * *

 **ArkhamGalaxia: So how did you guys enjoy a drunk Samus, I even put in some humor in between.**

 **Wolf: Well review, tell us what you think of drunk Samus.**

 **ArkhamGalaxia: Stay tuned for chapter four, the aftermath of a very drunk night, will Samus be able to cope with what happen, will she even remember?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Arkham Galaxia: How's everybody doing, I'm doing fairly alright. Also to Kyranol1, thank you for those wonderful reviews, First Review: Yeah the ones who need the most help are forced, I went for something funny about how some Smashers need help but they don't want it but Master Hand forces them anyway, it's just like lol. Second Review: Yeah no matter how many times I read my stories before I post some mistakes sneak past me, also thanks for the advice, I like hearing constructive criticism, and Lucina and Meta are cute together** **. Third Review: Yes, drunk Samus was fun to write but it's gonna bite her in the ass in the morning. Thanks again for the review, you help motivate me to write this chapter!**

 **Wolf: Now time to see the morning after a night to remember with Samus! No she's not going to wake up in the Hyrule Temple after she trashed it and got yelled at by Zelda, then goes on a quest to figure out how she kidnapped Duck from Duck Hunt, and then she finds out she took a ring from Marth and proposed to Ridley, then the marriage fell through and then she goes back to where her wedding was going to take place at the Mario 64 Castle, only to find out she partied with Crazy Hand there.**

 **Snake: But that would be so much more awesome then what that clown has in mind.**

 **ArkhamGalaxia: Hey I wrote you into this story I can write you out, so watch your tone Snake.**

 **Wolf: Enough of this pointless banter, read the damn story or don't I don't give a barrel roll, now if you'll excuse me I have to write my will!**

 **Snake….Uh did we break Wolf?**

* * *

 **Samus POV**

Ugh my head hurts so much. What the hell happened last night? I remember going into Wolf's bar and him giving me his special drinks, then, ugh no, hurts to remember. I groggily rose from my bed and began massaging my head, _damn that pirate, why did I drink that damn drink,_ I thought to myself. I started to remember why I went to Wolf's in the first place, _damn those idiots, they made me go to the bar and drink those vile, delicious, pain nulling drinks,_ I thought angrily but then my head started to throb viciously.

"I see that you are awake, good I brought you something to help your headache, Wolf's orders" I heard and I realized that this wasn't my bed or my room and the voice belonged to Meta Knight. He was holding a small tray with a glass of clear liquid and some pills next to it, and some bacon and eggs on a plate. "Wolf said you would need these items" Meta said handing me the tray, "thanks" I mumbled swallowing the pills and taking a huge sip from my drink, it tasted like Sprite, I grimaced as I swallowed the pills. Meta was looking at me with uncertainty, his eyes were squinted and his head tilted to the right.

"What are you looking at" I said and he simply shook his head, "you seem sober" he said simply and I grimaced again, "and with a hell of a headache" I responded and he nodded and walked away to retrieve something on his desk, "this belongs to you" he said handing me a piece of paper. I looked at the paper and saw a bunch of numbers, a phone number. I flipped and saw some elegant handwriting, _call me if you remember last night, Rosalina,_ I felt a large blush come to my face.

"Did me and Rosalina do it last night" I said trying to not let my voice crack and Meta's eyes seem to change to a light pink, "no, you simply made some drunken advances and made quite a few dirty comments, Rosalina was more red than your helmet by the end of it" Meta replied, eyes still light pink. And I felt my blush lessen a little. "Do you remember last night at all Samus" Meta asked and I shook my head.

"Nope, not a damn thing" I said and Meta's turned green and remained quiet for a while, "you are lucky that you had no matches today" he finally said turning away from me and headed deeper into his room. I finished the breakfast Meta gave and tried to get out of the bed only to be met with incredible pain, "I recommend that you move slowly and with some help" Meta said returning with my paralyzer and wallet.

"I don't need any help, I just need to wait a bit and then I'll be fine" I responded and Meta forced me down on the bed, "you drank Wolf's special brew, not even your body could handle that much alcohol, you're going to have to deal with it like a normal person" he responded, eyes narrowed. "Wolf said that those pills will help you get over your hangover faster, but not as fast as you want it" he said and I simply growled in annoyance, "I am going to have a little chat with our one eyed wolf friend after I get out of this bed" I said and Meta nodded.

"I figured as much, now as much as I would like to help you, I have a match with Ryu today, but I leave you in the capable hands of someone I trust, Lady Robyn" he said opening the door to reveal the white haired mage. "Hey Samus" she said lowly, "good day, and try not to kill anyone Samus" Meta said closing the door quietly and Robyn took a chair and sat next to me. "So you and Rosalina" she said grinning and I aimed my paralyzer at her and she simply waved it off.

"Please Samus, you don't scare me as much when bedridden" she said smirking and I growled, "are you here to help me or antagonize me" I asked and she shrugged, "a little of both" she said still smirking. "Now, tell me what you think of Meta Knight and Lucina together" she asked and I smirked, "I think she's smitten over Meta" I said and she giggled, "that's why I had Meta escort her the other day, I was hoping for some romance to bloom, and I succeed in a way" she said smiling.

"Really, what happened" I asked and her smile grew some more, "when Lucina came back from her night on the town with Meta, she was completely red and oblivious to the world around her" Robyn said bouncing in her chair. "When she was at the bar she was pretty red, even more after Dark started the music" I said and Robyn gasped. "There was dancing, she didn't tell me that, all she said about the bar was that they visited Wolf's" Robyn said pouting a little and I chuckled at her expression. "You're such a child about their strange relationship" I said and she smirked, "I want only the best for Lucina, she's my best friend" Robyn said honestly.

"Well my headache has gone down significantly and I feel physically better, so I'm going to kill Wolf" I said rising from the bed and Robyn not making the attempt to stop me, "aren't you going to stop me" I asked and she shrugged. "Yeah, I'm not going to fight a pointless battle" she responded getting up from her chair following me out of Meta's room, "alright Wolf time for some answers" I whispered heading straight for the Lone Wolf Bar.

* * *

 **Wolf POV**

 _I, Wolf O'Donnell, hereby leave ownership and management of the Lone Wolf Bar to my loyal Bouncer Henry the Hammer Bro. I leave my Wolfen star ship to Meta Knight, take care of my precious ship when I'm gone. To Snake, first off stop stealing the liquor from the open bar at my funeral, next I leave you my collection of whiskey, collected from across the galaxies, don't drink it all in one night. To my arch nemesis's Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi, screw you both, you came to the reading of my will for nothing, HA! Finally to my good friend and subsequent murderer Samus Aran,_ "WOLF" a very angry woman shouted carrying a limb Henry.

"Sorry boss, but she overpowered me" Henry said weakly and I went for my blaster and aimed at Samus, "put the turtle down Samus" I said and she smirked, "fine" she said before throwing Henry at me. Henry landed right on top of me and I was on the ground with my blaster on the other side of the bar, wonderful. "I should have asked for a raise" Henry said before passing out, and I grunted as I pushed him off of me, as I stood up Samus grabbed my collar and raised me from the floor.

"Samus please don't kill me yet, at least let me finish writing my will" I said hoping she'll drop me, she was glaring laser daggers at me, "what happened last night" she demanded and I smirked. "You mean you don't remember last night, then again you did drink a lot of my brew last night" I said with a smug smile and she threw me across my bar. "Tell me what happened you pirate" she demanded again and I rose from the ground slowly.

"You came here piss offed and I kept giving you drinks until you were a fun drunk, then Meta and Rosalina came in and took you home" I said and she was still furious, "explain this" Samus said waving a small piece of paper in front of me. I took it and read the neat handwriting and was grinning like, well a wolf, "look who got lucky last night, got her number and you didn't even try, nice" I said and she scowled at me, "what else happened" she demanded and I chuckled.

"I challenged you to date Rosalina and you accepted, you were drunk but I still counts" I said and she seemed to glare even harder at me, anymore and my skull would have holes in it. Samus was silent for a few minutes and finally sighed and sat down, she mumbled something and I got up from the floor and decided to ask what she said, hopefully she won't kill me.

"What was that Samus" I said carefully and she mumbled again, "the class can't hear you Samus, speak up" I said and she sent me a hate glare and finally said, "I don't know what to do to set up a date, or even what to do" and I was chuckling. "Simple" I responded and handed her a flyer and the bar phone, she looked at the flyer and her eyes grew huge, "no" she said simply.

"Come on, are you chicken, everyone will be there and in costume" I said and she sighed, "damn you" she said and dialed the number, it rang a couple of times before Rosalina answered, "hello" a sweet voice answered and Samus blushed. "Uh, hey Rosalina, it's Samus, listen I'm still hazy about last night but I do remember that you would like to try dating, so will you go with me to the Smash Halloween costume dance" Samus said blushing and rubbing the back of her head nervously and I heard Rosalina chuckle on the other line.

"Of course, do you have a costume I should plan with or just go as whatever" she asked and Samus blushed even more, "go as whatever you want, I didn't that much" Samus admitted and Rosalina chuckled again. "Alright see you Saturday at what time" she asked, "around six thirty, since that when the party starts" Samus said, "hope you feel better Samus, see you later" Rosalina said before hanging up on the 'fearless' bounty hunter.

"Congratulations you set up the date, now you need to get a costume for the dance, and you know only one person can help you with Halloween basically here" I said and Samus gave me a look of fear, "no, anyone but her" she said desperately and I shook my head grinning. "Nope, only Peach can help you get a costume now" I said and Samus banged her head on the counter, "no" she groaned and I laughed at her reaction.

Samus slowly got up from the bar and made her way to the exit and Henry woke up once she left, "is she gone" he asked timidly and I shook my head, "yep, know back to work before the crazies get here" I said and he slowly walked back to the door.

* * *

 **Samus POV**

Ugh, why can't I go to anyone else, why Peach? I kept dreading the conversation to come with the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom once I reached her room, I slowly knocked on the door and the perky princess answered the door. "Hey Sammy, what's up" she asked and I grimaced at the nickname, "hey Peach, I need your help" I said lowly but she heard and gasped in delight, "what do you need Sammy" she said with a very high voice.

"I need a costume for the Halloween dance" I said and she gasped in delight again, "wonderful, I think I know some costume shops that are still open with some good costumes, let me get my purse and call Zelda and we'll be off" she said rushing back into her room and I groaned, Zelda's coming, great. "Let's go" Peach said speeding off and I followed behind with a pained feeling.

 _DAMN YOU WOLF_ , I screamed in my head as we approached Zelda's room, "Zelda we're going costume shopping for Samus" Peach said banging the door with Zelda coming straight out of her room, "let's go" she said quickly closing her door, I swear I saw something green in her room before she closed it. "Come on, before they close or the good costumes are gone" Zelda said grinning but Peach stopped her, "let's get Lucina, Robyn said she needed a costume too" Peach said and Zelda nodded.

 _Well, I won't be alone in this torture,_ I thought as we headed for Lucina's room. A few more stops later we arrived at the costume shop with Peach, Zelda, Robyn, and Palutena leading the prisoner crowd. The prisoners being myself, Lucina, and Wendy, damn Sheik escaped before Peach got her. "Now let us begin the shopping" Peach said happily and the prisoners sighed in response, _someone help us, please_ I pleaded in my mind as we entered the costume shop.

* * *

 **AG: I'm on a schedule, I have to make another chapter for Halloween, so this chapter was mainly filler and setting up for the Halloween Dance, which will be longer than this.**

 **Wolf: I didn't die, yet**

 **Snake: Well, see you guys on Halloween, AG will update on Halloween, at some point**

 **AG: It will be done, until then do review if you want!**


	5. Chapter 5 Halloween Special

**AG: HAPPY HALLOWEEN, HOPE EVERYONE IS ENJOYING IT, I KNOW I AM.**

 **Wolf: *HOWLS* into the moon, ALRIGHT TIME TO SCARE PEOPLE AND GET AWAY WITH IT**

 **Snake: YEAH, LET'S DO IT, LET'S HAVE A NIGHT TO REMEMBER**

 **AG: WE'RE HYPED UP ON SUGAR, XD! IF HAVEN'T FIGURED IT OUT YET! XD**

* * *

 **Rosalina POV**

"You look wonderful momma" a Luma said to me as I twirled in front of the mirror, I decided to step out of my comfort zone for this dance. I also wanted to impress Samus, so I went with a costume that will knock the heels off of her. I was dressed as Poison Ivy straight from Batman Comics, the dress covered most of my body but showed off some decent cleavage and had vine themed leg socks covering my legs, and I had my Lumas paint my body green, I also got a red wig to top it all off. I was pretty much a taller Poison Ivy.

"Now don't stay out too late Rosalina" Lubba said and I shook my head, "sadly I can't guarantee anything with party being hosted by the Smashers" I said checking my wig in the mirror. "Now do you have everything under control here" I asked and the large Luma nodded, "of course" he replied and I nodded. I sensed someone approaching the observatory tower, since I need to be near my Observatory Master Hand crafted an observatory tower on the side of mansion for me. It functions as both a way to reach my Observatory and observe the stars from the telescope I built in, have to know some mechanical knowledge if I live in a flying observatory.

I reached the door at the very bottom of my observatory tower and saw two small figures at my door, "hey Poison Ivy, you got good taste for a mortal" the girl said and the other figure chuckled. "Of course you like anything to do with nature Viridi" Dark clearly said, I assume they were going as a couple since they were dressed as mini Rapunzel and Flynn Rider. "Disney fans" I asked and Dark gave out an exasperated sigh in agreement, "Viridi just started to watch the Disney films and said if I didn't dress up as her then I'm clean up duty back home" he said and I nodded in agreement.

"So why such, excuse my language, a hot costume for a dance with Captain Falcon dressed as Han Solo there" Dark asked and I sighed, "Well I'm on a date with someone tonight" I said and Dark whistled. "So you and Samus, sweet, you owe me fifty bucks Viridi" Dark said pointing to Viridi and she gave him a look, "there not girlfriends yet, so no" she responded and Dark grunted.

"We're attempting dating now" I said blushing and Dark wiggled his eyebrows, "first date and it's a dance on Halloween, which one of you wants to get in the other's pants" he said and Viridi slapped the back of his head. "We're keeping this Teen Rated Dark" she said and he sighed and I was completely speechless at the pair, "Greeting Lady Rosalina, Lady Viridi, Dark" I heard from the distance to see a mini General Grievous and Lucina dressed as Ahsoka Tano, both from Star Wars Clone Wars.

"Aww, aren't you cute little Jedi hunter" Viridi bending over to pet Meta only for him to swipe her hand away with his sword, which he made it look like a lightsaber, "I am not cute" Meta said simply and Viridi retracted her hand. "So is Samus Harley Quinn, or maybe Catwoman" Dark asked eagerly and I shook my head, "we didn't tell each other what we were going as" I said and Dark seemed down.

"Drat, well why don't we wait for Samus and find out and go to the party together" he said with a devious smile, "only to be witnesses to Dark's murder" Meta said and everyone laughed as Dark paled at the thought.

"Am I too late to see Samus" a voice said approaching us, it was Wolf dressed as Barbossa from Pirates of the Caribbean, "the beast has yet to come upon us Captain" Dark said in a funny accent and Wolf chuckled. "Well it's going to be good considering Samus had to go costume shopping with Peach" Wolf said evilly and I began to wonder what Samus was going to wear to the dance.

"I was there with Samus, Peach dragged me and Wendy along to get our costumes, it was dreadful, but Samus was dragged off by Robyn to get their costumes, so I'm unsure what Samus is going as" Lucina said and we all nodded. "Wonderful you're all here to see Samus" I heard yet again approaching and saw it was Robyn dressed as Storm from the X-Men, "come out Samus" Robyn said to Samus, who was hiding behind a wall.

"No one will know who I am" Samus replied and Robyn rolled her eyes, "wasn't that the point, to blend in, you didn't want to attract too much attention, so we picked that awesome costume" Robyn said and Samus seemed to think it over. "Alright but if anyone laughs or looks at me funny, I will kill you" Samus announced coming out from the wall revealing her outfit, she seemed very nice, "Oh my Viridi, you dressed as Aveline de Grandpré from Assassin's Creed" Dark said trying to not fall over from laughter.

"You know my paralyzer is in my gun holster" Samus said simply and Dark stopped laughing, then Samus looked at me and started to blush, "you, uh, look" Samus said not able to complete her sentence and everyone began to chuckle lowly at Samus's expression, except me. "You look nice, but I hope you can dance in that costume" I said walking over to her and she seemed to blush even more than before, "I can, let's go" she said controlling her blush as we began walking to the Halloween Party that was at Mansion's ballroom.

This is going to a hell of a party with all the Smashers there.

* * *

 **Samus POV**

 _Well shit, she's wearing a costume that makes me blush at the mere thought. How the hell am I going to get through a whole night of her looking amazingly hot? Wait, did I just think she was amazingly hot? Well I am screwed,_ I thought as we approached the doors to the Mansion ballroom. "Hey, who's watching the kid Smashers" Rosalina wondered out loud and I started to wonder too, "Henry and Dedede, Dedede came to the bar to see where Henry was" Wolf answered and we all nodded.

"It's nice that Dedede takes care of the kid Smashers so much, and sweet of Henry to help as much" Rosalina said and I smiled, she cares a lot about any children, even if they're not hers. "LOOK OUT" a voice screamed as a flying object went past us and straight into the door in front of us, it was Pit dressed as Angel from X-Men. "Really Pit-stain, Angel" Dark said and Pit rubbed the back of neck nervously, "yeah, what's the problem with that" he said and Dark just slapped his forehead.

"Never mind Pit-stain" Dark said as Pit rose from the ground, "why we're you flying" Wolf asked and Pit chuckled, "oh Lady Palutena thought it would be good for a dramatic entrance" he said and we all sighed. We opened the doors to the ballroom and one thought went through my mind, there are a lot of comic book fans here. I saw Roy dressed as Firefly, Wario as Kingpin, ROB looked like a mini Ultron, Ganondorf dressed as Bane, Link and Zelda were dressed as Superman and Lois Lane, Little Mac looked like the Hulk with Wendy dressed as She-Hulk. Help me.

Pit ran off to find Palutena, Dark and Viridi went off to find some corner to hide from Pit and Palutena, meanwhile Meta walked Lucina over to the punch bowl and Wolf simply started to dance away into the crowd; leaving me alone with Rosalina. The music playing right now was AC/DC Hells Bells, well the music is great, now to do something with Rosalina.

"So, you want to get something to drink" I suggested and Rosalina nodded, "sure, no alcohol though, I do not want to repeat what happened earlier this week" Rosalina said and I chuckled nervously, "yeah, sorry about that but no alcohol for me unless something huge happens" I said and she nodded. We were getting our punch when I heard the next song to come on, shoot to thrill AC/DC, "who's the DJ" I wondered as we looked to the back of the room and saw Snake, dressed as Nick Fury, operating the device. Of course Snake is the DJ.

"Hey ladies, show me your moves" Falcon said approaching us snapping his fingers, he was dressed as Han Solo, "no Falcon" I said simply as we left him alone at the punch table and heard him mutter Falcon fail before we left. "So Samus, should we dance a little" Rosalina said a bit flirty and I smirked at her, "only if you want baby" I replied in a smooth voice and Rosalina giggled, score one for Samus.

We headed to the dance floor past other smashers, assist trophies, and lucky fans that were allowed in for the party, everyone giving me and Rosalina a look; I'm unsure how to feel. We kept dancing to the various AC/DC songs that Snake kept playing, I think he was rocking this party with his choices and everyone seemed to enjoy themselves, especially Rosalina.

"I don't get to listen to a great deal of music in my Observatory, but I love the music playing now" she said and I smiled, "I'll make you a CD of their best songs and some others I think you'll enjoy" I said and she gave me a huge smile. "That would be awesome, thank you so much" she said still grinning and T.N.T. came on and Rosalina started jumping in excitement for the song. "I'm going to get some more punch" I said and she nodded, and I grinned as I walked back to the punch table.

"You and Rosalina seem to be having a good time" I heard from behind me and saw it was Ike, dressed as King Arthur, "so what if we are" I replied and he smirked. "What happened to the mean, non-emotional being that pointed a paralyzer at me and Dark the other day" he said and I growled as I poured my drink into my cup. "Things change" I said simply and Ike snorted, "or you could admit that you were being crazy stupid and apologize" he said and I growled again.

"Don't you have a princess to save" I replied and he raised his hands in surrender, "alright I get it, leave you alone so you can seduce Rosalina" he said and I went for my paralyzer and for him to start running through the crowds. "I hate him" I said as I walked back to Rosalina, now enjoying shook me all night long, "hey" I said and she opened her one eye, "hey" she said sweetly and I started to melt when she smiled at me. "I'm really enjoying tonight Samus" she said still smiling making my legs weak, "I'm enjoying tonight too Rosalina" I said and she giggled.

"Please call me Rosa, or Rosy if you want" she said putting a hand on my shoulder and I put my arm around her waist pulling her closer, startling her. "As you wish Poison Ivy, I am your obedient servant" I said in a very suggestive voice and Rosa blushed, _where the hell is this confidence coming from Aran_ I thought to myself as we slowly started to dance with one another to Sheppard's Geronimo, seems Snake's taking a break and Shulk took control, he was dressed as James Bond.

But I wasn't really paying that much attention to the world around me, I was mesmerized by Rosa's eye. It was like looking into a mini swirl of stars and it was beautiful, she was beautiful. "You are just amazingly beautiful Rosa, and you just seem so, I can't even describe what to say about how wonderful, how you look" I said and she just gave me a smile, that smile that I just wanted to melt into a puddle.

"Your quite beautiful too, I've never met someone my height before, and you're so strong, you fight battles that none of us could possibly imagine, and all that pain, and yet here you are dancing with me like it was no problem and you could have anyone else, but you choose me" she said kindly, Believer by American Author's was playing and I just kept staring at Rosa's eye.

Just then Sky Full of Stars by Coldplay came on and I decided to take this to my advantage, "this song is you Rosalina, you travel all over the universe, more than anyone else, taking care of little star children, no one can imagine doing that and staying sane" I said and she chuckled. "It's a great deal of work but I enjoy it, I love being a mother to my Luma's and this song describes us both in my opinion" she said sweetly and I smiled.

We kept dancing to the songs Shulk kept playing and then Snake took the stage, "HEY EVERYBODY HAPPY HALLOWEEN" he screamed into the mic and the crowd roared back at him, "WHO IS READY FOR THE COSTUME CONTEST" he screamed again and the crowd once again roared back. "I need to get up there, I signed up" Rosalina said and I lead her to the stage, she was competing with Lucina, Wendy, Peach who was dressed as witch, and Palutena who was dressed as Wonder Woman, "the winner is" Snake said getting an envelope from Shulk. "ROSALINA" he screamed and Rosy blushed as she stepped forward and everyone was clapping for good sportsmanship.

"WOO ROSALINA" I screamed and she blushed even more, "your prize is this wonderfully large bucket filled with candy goodies, and a free two person meal to Smasher's Paradise, and a nice bottle of champagne" Snake said handing Rosy the large jack-o-lantern themed bucket and she seemed very happy to receive it.

She walked off the stage to me and we decided to sit at a table, "congrats Rosy" I said and she was still blushing, "thanks" she said giving me that smile again. "So since I got this nice coupon for Smashers Paradise for two, I was wondering if you would like to go with me" she said shyly and I stiffened. "Like a real date" I asked and she nodded, I thought about for a second before I answered.

"I would like that" I said and her smile grew bigger, Immortals by Fall Out Boy came on, Rosalina was completely taken in by the music, "you really don't hear that much music do you" I ask and she shook her head. "No, being in space for nearly your entire life does that to you" she said a bit sadly, "okay I have to know, how old are you" I asked and she blushed.

"You should know that you shouldn't ask a girl her age and weight" she said through her blush but I chuckled, "still, I want to know, no offense" I said and she chuckled. "Only if you tell me yours" she said suddenly with a flirty tone and I blushed, "okay, let's agree to not ask each other their age and weight" I said and she nodded, "deal" she said and I smiled at her.

"Anyway, I will make you a whole bunch of CD's and then you'll be able to listen to as much music when you're out exploring the galaxies of all the worlds" I said and she just leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "When I first came here, everyone told me to look out for you, that you could be quite cold to new comers but I never really believed them" Rosy said and I blushed.

"Then what did you think of me" I asked and she chuckled, "I thought you were distant, strong, and care a great deal about those you deem your friends, you were mostly mysterious" she said and I thought about it. "That's good, I was going for the mysterious strong type" I said and she laughed, it was like a sweet taste of honey. It's Time by Imagine Dragons came on, "come on" I said taking her hand and we started to dance a little in place, jumping to the beat.

Everything was going great throughout the night, I and Rosy kept talking and I found myself even more entranced by her near the end of the night, unfortunately I decided to take my chance with the champagne and everything started to get a bit hazy, "I thought I said no alcohol Samus" Rosy said with mock hurt in her voice.

"That was Wolf's brew, normal alcohol doesn't really affect me" I said not revealing that my body was still recovering from my indulgence the other night. Snake was in control of the music again and after playing Queen, ZZ Top, and some def leopard, he decided to end the night with one last AC/DC song that he didn't all night until now. Highway to Hell, with me and Rosy dancing away to the beat.

"I've had an amazing night Samus, thank you" Rosa said and I smiled, then as the guitar solo came on I just stared at her, entranced. My mind was hazy, my body tired, but my heart screamed to me, it said to go for it. And I did, I went for a kiss on Rosalina's lips. She didn't resist, she embraced it. It felt completely, utterly, amazing.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY, STILL SAMUS POV**

 _Ugh, never again_ I thought as I rose from the bed, I rubbed my eyes and slowly started to figure out my surroundings. I then heard something from besides me, I look and almost screamed. It was Rosalina with her back turned to me, I was in her bed. With her. I then looked down and screamed. I was butt naked in bed with Rosalina.

* * *

 **AG:*Sugar Crashed*, ugh never again**

 **Wolf:*also sugar crashed*, look at the bright side, you're not in Samus's situation**

 **Snake:*sugar crashed*, yep but your being so mean leaving everyone at the cliff hanger, I for one want to know**

 **Wolf: HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN**

 **Snake: what he said, just not as loud**

 **AG: Find out in the next chapter, and all that music I came up with were the ones I was listening to when I was writing this chapter. I know it's not really Halloween theme, but who cares!**

 **Wolf: One thing is for sure, Samus was on the Highway to Hell Halloween night**

 **AG: Enjoy your Halloween everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AG: I'm back, and we will now see how Samus ended up in bed with Rosalina**

 **Snake: And if she got any action Halloween night, *wink* *wink***

 **Wolf: You're a sick man Snake**

* * *

 **Rosalina POV**

I was awoken by a scream, I groggily rose from my bed and saw Samus was screaming at the top of her lungs. I think she just realized she's naked in my bed. But doesn't she realize that I'm not naked?

"Samus dear please not so loud, you'll wake the children up" I said and she calmed down a little, "you're not naked, good" she said. "Yes, but you are dear" I said smiling and blushing as Samus raised the blankets to cover her body. She has an amazing body, a part of me doesn't want her to cover up, but better not push her.

"What happened" she demanded and I giggled, "You tested your tolerance to normal alcohol and failed, Wolf told me you didn't fully recover from his drink" I said and she blushed some more, rubbing the back of neck. "Heh" she said simply and I just waved it off, "no need to worry" I said and she just gave me an uneasy smile.

"Afterwards you spilled your drink on yourself and I brought you to my home since I couldn't find your keys in your costume, I took your clothes off for you and you made some suggestions that I denied and you simply passed out on my bed" I summarized last night and she just nodded.

"Do you remember anything from last night" I said hopefully, _please remember the kiss_ I thought as she seemed to think it over. "I think I remember a" she started and I felt my heart flutter, _she remembers, YES_ I thought and she then blushed and jumped out of the bed, "nope, nothing at all, now my clothes please" she said quickly and I frowned.

"Nothing, really" I asked not buying it and she just started to sweat bullets, "yep, clothes" she said again and I sighed, "Follow me" I said getting up from the bed, but not without handing Samus the bed sheets. "Thanks" she mumbled wrapping the sheets around her body, I then led her further into my home and entered my laundry room.

"I found a Zero-suit in the side pouch, but I felt I crossed more than one line last night, so I didn't dress you" I said and she nodded grabbing the Zero-suit and I left her alone to put the clothes on, she came out suited up and was holding her costume from last night. "Thanks Rose, see you later" she said quickly running passed me for the door out.

I sighed, "why do have to be so complicated Samus" I said to myself deciding to get ready for the day.

* * *

 **Samus POV**

 _WHAT THE F-ING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU ARAN_ I screamed to myself in my head, I was walking out of Rose's little home and onto her actual Observatory heading for the Warp Star out of here. _You just left her after she helped you last night, and lied to her about the kiss_ I thought, blushing at the memory of the kiss.

It was soft and lovely, and it felt so good, why don't I remember anything after that, all I do remember was dancing with Rosalina, her giving me her nicknames, promising to make her some CD's of the music playing at the party, and then the kiss. Despite everything that happened, I thought it was one of the greatest nights ever.

 _The date Aran_ I thought to myself remembering that Rosy basically asked me out for a date after she won the costume contest, and I accepted. "Well shit" I said to myself as I left the Observatory Tower and started walking to my room, a couple minutes later I arrived at my door, only to realize I had no key to my own room.

I then knocked on Meta's door and he opened it and was surprised to see me, "Samus, you're here, I saw you and Lady Rosalina leave the party last night, I assumed" he started but I cut him off. "Nothing happened and I lost my key" I said and he nodded, retreating to his room coming back with a key, he then walked over to my door and unlocked it.

"Thanks Meta" I said and rushed into my room, locking it, falling onto my bed and groaning, "My life is so f-ing complicated" I said in my pillow and heard the door unlock. "Samus" Meta said closing the door, I groaned in response, "I take it last night didn't go well" he said and I groaned again.

"I just keep showing her how messed up I am and making a complete fool out of myself in front of her, I woke up naked in her bed and she just waved it off, like it was nothing that I was naked in her bed" I just said and Meta just stood there. Not moving.

"We didn't do anything, I apparently spilt my drink on myself and Rosy decided to undress me and put me to bed, like a child, nothing else" I said and Meta gave a sigh of relief, "thankfully nothing happened that could seriously damage your relationship" he said and I groaned.

"The last thing I remember last night was kissing her for the first time" I said and Meta hummed, "how did that make you feel" he said and I just sighed. "I felt amazing, it felt amazing, and she didn't resist, she was into it as much as I was" I said and Meta nodded.

"You know what you must do now Samus" he said and I just groaned some more, "yeah, but" I said and Meta sent me a questioning glance, "but what Samus" he asked and I sighed. "I'm afraid of ruining this friendship" I admitted and he nodded.

"Samus, take it from a fellow warrior, that's not your biggest fear, but sometimes you have to charge blindly into battle, no matter how stupid it may seem" he said wisely and I thought about his words. "Thanks Meta, your good friend" I said and his eyes glowed a light pink, "so anything happen between you and Lucina last night" I said shyly and Meta stumbled.

"No Samus, nothing happened" he said but I decided to tease him, "I mean you have been escorting her a lot lately and I was just wondering" I said and his eyes turned red. "Unless you do what's right with Lady Rosalina, I will say nothing about me and Lady Lucina" he said leaving me alone.

* * *

 **Two Weeks later, still Samus POV**

I've barely talked with Rosalina after what happened Halloween night and afterwards. I needed to clear my head and focus on other things. No matter how much I want to talk to her. Meta has been pressuring me to do the right thing, and his persistence paid off.

"Look Meta, I'm seeing Rosy later today and I intend to do the right thing" I told the small knight and his eyes turned green, "what do you have planned Samus" he asked and I smiled. "Sorry, that's for me and Rosy only" I responded and he shrugged.

"Fine" he said leaving me alone in the hallway, I ran to my room and took a deep breath, today I confront Rosy. I grabbed the CD's I've been working on for Rosy and headed out for Smash City, I need flowers. That's what people bring to these things right?

I went to the city paid for some flowers, some nice Lily's, and headed straight back to the Mansion, now to find Rosy. I jogged straight for the Observatory Tower, hoping she was there, and I caught her leaving the tower, "Rosy" I called to her and she looked at me, "hey" she greeted me and I smiled.

"Hey Rosy, look I've been an ass for about two weeks, and I want to make up for it by taking you out for dinner tonight" I said suddenly and she blushed, "really Samus" she said hopefully and I nodded. "Yeah and I'm paying, no argument" I said and she nodded, "alright when should I expect you" she said and I just smiled some more.

"Seven Thirty, and these are for you" I said handing her the CD's and flowers, "I thought you bring flowers to the actual date" she said and I chuckled sheepishly, "heh, I haven't done a lot of these" I admitted and she giggled. "Thank you Samus" she said giving me a kiss on the cheek before heading back to her Tower, leaving me alone with a huge grin on my face.

 _YES I SCORED A DATE WITH ROSALINA_ I screamed happily in my head as I started heading back to my room, and as I walked back I slowly realized something terrible. _I have a date and have nothing to wear, that doesn't really matter to me but it matters to Rosy, shit_ I thought as I stopped in the middle of the hallway.

I then walked in the opposite direction heading straight for Robyn's room, I approached the room and knocked hard on the door and Lucina opened, surprised. "Samus, what do you need" she asked confused and Robin then took a peek from behind her, "Samus, are you here for my 'sister' or for sweet Lucina" he said and Lucina blushed.

"I'm here for Robyn, female, now" I said and she then appeared from behind Robin, "Samus dear, what you need" she said kindly and I motioned for her to come closer, "I need help with my date tonight" I whispered and she gasped in excitement. "Wonderful, let's go now" she said taking my hand leaving Robin and Lucina confused at the whole situation, "I wonder" Robin mused and Lucina simply shrugged heading back inside their room.

* * *

 **Later that night**

 _Alright time for my date, whatever deity is out there help me, unless you're Palutena, then DON'T help me_ I thought as I walked to Rosa's Observatory tower, hoping no one will see me in my light blue dress that reached my ankles. I then approached Rosa's door and took a deep breath, I knocked on the door and was greeted by an amazing sight.

Rosy was wearing a midnight black dress that had small sparkles of silver, it was like looking at a night sky, "Samus, you look nice, I've never thought I see you in a dress" she said blushing a little and I smiled, blushing as well. "You look amazing Rosy, and this is the first time I've been in a dress" I admitted and she giggled.

"Then I am honored, shall we" she said elegantly and I smirked taking her arm, "we shall my lady" I said escorting her out of the mansion and to the restaurant. The restaurant was called Smashers Paradise, founded by Game & Watch, Luigi, and Kirby back in Melee. Pac-Man recently became a chef at the restaurant, and King Dedede help's cover waiters and helps manage the restaurant, I've only been there for the celebration party's but it was still incredible food.

We reached the restaurant and it was a two story building with a large fountain in the front of the building, we entered and approached a Waddle Dee running the podium in the front of the restaurant, "Welcome to Smasher's Paradise my Lady's, do you have a reservation" he asked kindly and happily and I nodded. "It's under Aran" I said and he looked at a clipboard, "yes Aran, please escort these Lady's to their table" the Waddle Dee said as a Blue Alloy approached us.

After Brawl, the restaurant hired a bunch of the Alloy's for the waiters, the Alloy escorted us to the upper level, I swore I saw Ike eating some large chicken and did a spit take once he saw me walk pass him. _That's going hurt me later,_ I thought as we reached our table and me pulled Rose's chair for her, "thank you Samus" she said and I took my seat and the Alloy left us.

"This place looks amazing" Rosy admired the restaurant and I nodded, "Greeting's I will be your waiter tonight and so how may I" Luigi said approaching our table stopping once he saw me, "help you" he said with uncertainty. "Yes I would like some Dr. Pepper" I said with a slightly deadly tone and he gave me an uneasy smile, "I would like some Spirit, thank you Luigi, oh and how's Daisy" Rosy asked kindly and Luigi brightened up.

"She's doing great and she looks forward to seeing you at Thanksgiving" he said happily and walked away to get our drinks, "oh that reminds me, I need to start prepping for Thanksgiving" Rosy said and I chuckled. "I imagine that is a big deal for you and your many children" I said and she nodded happily, "yes, but with all the Smashers helping it should be easier" she said and I nodded.

"Here you go ladies, now here's your menu, I shall return in a bit for your orders" Luigi said placing the drinks down and handing us our menu's and leaving us, "it all looks very good, what to get" Rosy mused as she looked over the menu. "Excuse me my Lady's" someone said and I turned to see a decent sized person wearing some strange armor, "yes" I said uneasy.

They then pulled out two letters and handed them to us, "from Lord Meta Knight" he said bowing before leaving, and I opened the letter and saw it was an invitation. "This looks very formal" Rosa said and nodded and began to read the letter.

 _To Lady Samus, you are hereby invited to Thanksgiving dinner on the Halberd, curtsey of Lord Meta Knight. You are not required to bring any form of food, but it will not be turned down. No matter how terrible it may be. You may bring anyone you desire with you, please make arrangements first with Lord Meta Knight. Finally once there you will be required to help with the festivities, whatever Lord Meta Knight decides will be your job. Thank you and hope to see you there on Thanksgiving. From Lord Meta Knight of the Meta Knights, Commander of the Halberd._

"Wow, Meta is actually allowing people on his ship" I said surprised that the little Star Warrior was going to great lengths for Thanksgiving, last year he just disappeared for the day. "Well I'll have to speak with Meta Knight about letting my Luma's come with me" Rosa said smiling at the invitation and I smirked. "He'll say yes for sure" I reassured her and she smiled at me.

"I wonder if Meta Knight will do anything on Christmas" Rosy mused as she skimmed the menu and I thought about it. Meta isn't the social type, why would he host a party. On his ship, his precious ship that he personally rebuilt after Subspace, the same one he used to try and kill Snake when we found out that Snake was putting camera's everywhere. Why is he hosting Thanksgiving on his ship?

"But why is Meta hosting Thanksgiving on his ship" I wondered and Rosy shrugged, "maybe it's Master Hand" she suggested and I shrugged as well, "have you decided ladies" Luigi said coming back with pen and pad. "Yes, I will take a healthy Shroom Salad for my appetizers, then a Shroom Steak, medium rare, for my entrée" I answered and Luigi nodded, "and you Rosalina" he asked kindly.

"Potato Salad for my appetizer, a Shroom Roast for my entrée" Rosy said handing Luigi her menu, "do you want dessert" Luigi asked and we looked at each other, "let's wait until after the main course" I suggested and he nodded and left our table. I looked around the restaurant quickly and saw a lone figure sitting at a table, he wore a large black trench coat.

"I wonder how the children are doing" Rosy said smiling a little and I smiled as well, "hey now, this is your night out, no worrying over the children" I said and she laughed a little, it was a sweet melody. "I'm a mother, I have to worry over my children" she said and I chuckled, "not tonight, your mine tonight" I said in a flirty tone and Rosy blushed.

 _Where is this confidence coming from Aran_ I thought to myself as Luigi brought our salads, "enjoy" he said leaving us and we began to eat. "So Samus do you mind if I ask you something personal" Rosy asked and I shrugged, "only if I can" I responded and she nodded, "of course" she said before taking a bite from her salad.

"You have traveled across most of the Galaxy, did you ever met someone that you cared for, someone that you liked before" she asked in an curious tone, and I stopped eating, "uh, I've never felt that way for someone but others have for me" I answered and she nodded. "Have you ever met someone" I asked and she chuckled, "no, I didn't really meet many people traveling in my Observatory, not to mention no one really came to my Observatory" she answered and I nodded.

"Continuing with our little question's, how many others have had feelings for you" she asked with a subtle hint of jealously, "some friends, guys, but I turned then down for many reasons" I answered a bit coldly and she took the hint. "Alright did you ever have crushes on people you've met" I asked and she nodded, "once on Mario, then I got over it and discovered I like woman much more than men" she answered and I nodded.

"Your entrée ladies" Luigi said with a Red Alloy taking our plates and Luigi placing our meals on the table and it smelled amazing. "So when did you figure out you preferred woman over men" Rosy asked cutting into her roast, "not too long after I first joined the Galactic Federation Police, decided that most of the men I would met are pigs and saw the girls in the Federation were cuter, and from then on I was only interested in woman" I answered truthfully and Rosa was smiling.

"Wow, so you've liked woman for a long time" she said taking a bite of her meal, "yeah, so I know you haven't heard that much music, so I assume that you haven't seen that many movies" I said and she nodded. "Indeed, though they seem very interesting" she answered taking a bite from her roast.

"Well maybe the next time we go out for a date, we could see a movie" I said hopefully and she giggled, "second date it is then" she said smiling and I smiled as well. We kept chatting and eventually Luigi came and took our plates, "how was your meals ladies" he asked formally, "delicious, thank you Luigi" Rosy said giving him a smile, "will you have dessert" he asked.

"I'm full thank you" I said and Rosy nodded, "maybe next time" she said and Luigi nodded and I handed him my Smash-Card (Credit Card for Smashers), and he quickly left. "I must thank you Samus, tonight was very nice and I enjoyed learning more about you" Rosy said giving me that beautiful smile, "thank you for accepting the invitation" I responded and Luigi returned and gave me my card back. I left him a twenty for a tip.

We started walking back to the mansion, talking about recent matches, rumors, general conversation, I enjoyed talking with Rosy and was a little sad when we reached her tower. "Thank you again Samus for tonight" she said giving me a kiss on the cheek and heading into her tower. I stood there in my own world and then left the tower for my room. I made sure no one was looking and did a fist pump, "alright Samus, you did it" I told myself.

* * *

 **AG: Enjoy the little bonding between Rosalina and Samus?**

 **Snake: Also did you all hear about Cloud being in Smash Bros**

 **Wolf: THAT DAMN SWORDSMAN, I SHOULD HAVE CAME BACK INSTEAD OF THAT DAMN SOLDIER**

 **AG: Calm down Wolf you will have your chance, you will have your chance**

 **Snake: Yeah, you can still come back, we just have to wait until December**

 **Wolf: *Grumbles*, fine I will wait, and then DESTORY HIM, I WILL RETURN!**

 **AG: Also to Kyranol1, THANK YOU for your review, I broke down laughing once I got it. Thank you again. And there will be a Thanksgiving Special, it will be uploaded on Thanksgiving, hopefully. Depends on if I have time on Thanksgiving day, I'll be with my family so who knows, I hope so.**

 **Snake: See you all later, hopefully Wolf won't try and hunt Cloud down**

 **Wolf: I MAKE NO PROMISES, MWHAHAHA**


	7. Chapter 7 Thanksgiving Special

**AG: Happy Thanksgiving everyone, or celebrate whatever you do!**

 **Wolf: Alright, hope you all enjoy today**

 **Snake: *with low enthusiasm*, yeah enjoy**

* * *

 **Samus POV**

I never really celebrated Thanksgiving, but Master Hand decided it would be go for the Smashers to come together and celebrate today. He started this tradition during the first tournament, same goes for Christmas.

But this year Meta Knight has opened his Halberd to all the Smashers and any of their friends and family, so there's going to be a lot of people, but I'm sure Meta's ship is big enough for everyone. I had no one to invite so I am going by myself, and I decided not to make anything considering the last time I went into a kitchen to cook something it ended up burning most of the kitchen.

I started my long walk to the Mansion's Air field, it's far enough for the Smashers to not hear the ships but close enough to where it won't be a drag getting there. "Hey Samus need a lift" Captain Falcon said once I was outside the mansion, "not from you" I responded walking past him, I think I heard him say Falcon fail before I got him out of ear shot.

"Hey Samus" I heard and turned around to see Luigi and Daisy in a nice little car, and Luigi was holding quite a bit of food, with more in the back. "Hey guys, Luigi I see that you're cooking today" I said and he chuckled, "yep, need a lift" he said nicely and I smiled, "if there's room" I responded and climbed in the back. One nice drive later we arrived at the Air Field and saw the giant ship that was the Halberd, with two strange looking knights guarding the ramp to the ship.

"Here let me take some of this food for you" I told Luigi grabbing the large turkey he was struggling to hold, "thanks Samus" he said and took a few containers while Daisy was carrying a cooler. "Holt, state your name" one of the Knights said, "Luigi, Daisy, and Samus Aran" Luigi answered and the Knight looked at his clipboard while the other slapped them. "Come on, you don't recognize them, these are iconic figures, think Blade think" the one Knight said and the newly named Knight, Blade looked sheepish.

"Of course, Luigi and Daisy you are requested in the kitchen, a Meta knight will escort you there, and Samus you are needed on the bridge with Sir Meta Knight himself, he requested you personally, and Sword please don't embarrass me in front of more Smashers" Blade said as we walked past the duo. Two small knights approached us and one of them led me to Meta Knight in the control room, he was overlooking the controls.

"I want everything secured, and notify me once everyone has arrived, and if any crazed fan gets on MY ship, or if anything or anyone gets out of line, then I will have you all scrub the Halberd BY HAND, EVERY inch of the Halberd, and it will be SPOTLESS" Meta practically screamed at some bird, I assume his second in command, who then quickly shook his head and flew off to the rest of the ship. "Hello Samus" Meta greeted tiredly, "uh, you okay Meta" I said unsure about the little Star Warrior.

"Master Hand requested I host Thanksgiving on my ship, I have to ensure we have enough food, tables, dishes, chairs, and all secured on the main deck of the ship, so everyone can see the world below, and ensure no violence happens, for this is a day of peace" Meta said showing his exhaustion and I gave the Star Warrior a small smile. "Hey why not let someone else handle it, you need to rest, don't want to fall asleep in the mashed Potatoes" I said and he shook his head.

"I am afraid something will happen if I take a nap" he said but before I could say something a very large white ghost came out of nowhere, he had a simple golden crown on his large body or head, he also had a large grin and showed off his sharp teeth. "Lord Meta Knight, I agree with Miss Samus, as a King of ghost, I can handle it" the large ghost said and Meta pondered it, "thank you King Boo, Samus please aid his Majesty and be on the lookout for a Miss Pauline, Mario and Donkey Kong asked for her to be escorted directly to one of them" Meta said before heading further into his ship.

"I do believe we have not met formally, I am King Boo, active ruler of the Boo's and nemesis of Luigi, game wise, we are actually good friends, I do enjoy carting with him" King Boo said bowing a little and I smile, "Bounty Hunter Samus Aran" I said and he nodded. "I have heard of you, it is an honor to meet a warrior of your caliber" he said nicely and I gave him a small smile, "so you and Luigi are good friends" I asked and he nodded.

"We are enemy's somedays and others we are friends, we enjoying competing in sports and racing, we love our jobs, but there is little anger between us, truthfully it's hard to not be friends with Luigi, he's a very friendly person" King Boo said happily and I smiled. "I wish my nemesis was as nice as you" I said and he chuckled, "I have heard tales of Ridley from my Boo's, I am truly sorry for your loss" he said kindly and I just smiled some more.

I kept chatting with King Boo and he was a very polite and friendly ghost, even with his large mouth and tongue sticking out, "excuse me, I was told to come here" a soft voice said and I turned and saw a very nice looking woman, "Miss Pauline I presume" King Boo said and she nodded, she had long brown hair and was wearing a red dress that reached her heels, and she had big blue eyes.

"Samus can you please escort Miss Pauline to Mario or Donkey Kong" King Boo asked and I nodded, "please follow me" I said and she started to walk behind me, "so are you the Samus that Peach has talked about" she asked and I nodded. "Yeah, but what did she say about me" I asked and she chuckled, "good things, manly about how you refused to buy dress's with her and rarely come to her tea parties, and how strong of a warrior you are" she said and I felt good.

"She also says that a rumor is going around the mansion about you" she said with some uncertainly and I sighed, _probably about Rosy_ I thought and we reached the main deck and saw everyone setting the dishes on the very large dining table on Meta's bridge. I then saw the red hat of Mario and walked over, he was talking with Marth, "Ah Pauline, its-a so good to see you again" Mario greeted happily and she smiled.

"LOOK OUT" someone shouted and a large figure went flying our way and we all ducked, it looked like a large gator, he was wearing a small crown and red cape, and one of eye's was bigger and blood shot. "King K Rool, still trying to best Donkey Kong I see" Pauline greeted the reptile who rose from the ground. "You-a do know that today is-a day of peace" Mario said and the large King nodded, "I know that, I was simply having a good spar with my enemy, and well things went heretic from there" he said sheepishly.

"Everyone please listen" the warrior known as Blade shouted to everyone, "please come forward to learn where you shall be sitting, this is to avoid any turmoil between the Smashers and non-Smashers" Blade said and everyone got in the line and I approached Blade. "Samus Aran, seat number seven next to King Boo and Lady Rosalina" he said and I nodded while cursing and thanking Meta in my head for my seat, I saw a large number seven on one of the chairs and sat down. King Boo soon came next to me and eventually Rosalina herself sat next to me, with her Luma's taking up most of the right side of the table, "hey" she greeted softly, "hey" I greeted back.

"Activate the magnetism for lift off" Sword shouted to some other knights and they nodded and all the dishes suddenly stuck to the table, "green light here" Sword said over their radio and soon the ship started to shake, the ship slowly rose from the ground and it wasn't too long before the Halberd was above the Smash City and I was certain that everyone was looking at Halberd from the ground. "Attention we are now at cursing altitude, you may now freely move around and actively move your plates, please go to food table for your diner" a voice announced over the intercom.

We all slowly got up and went to the large table filled to the brim with food, with Luigi, Daisy, Pac-Man, Kirby in a chef hat, and finally Mr. G & W standing proudly behind the table. We all slowly went through the line and gathered our food, and we took our seats and before anyone could eat Master Hand floated above everyone and cleared his, uh, throat.

"Attention everyone, I have an announcement, we have a new Smasher among us, his name is Cloud Strife" Master Hand said and the same cloaked figure from the me and Rose's date was standing there, "hello" he said simply and took a seat near the end of the long table. "Yes, Cloud will join us soon enough in the Smash Tournament, also I would like to thank the chef's for this wonderful meal we are about to receive, and I would also like to thank everyone who came to our Thanksgiving meal, and certainly not least Meta Knight for allowing us to feast on his ship" Master Hand said and everyone clapped.

"Now you may all now dig in" Master Hand said happily and he went over to his brother Crazy who was already eating some turkey and we all cheered and began to eat our food, "I don't remember the last time I was surrounded by so many people, let alone with this much food" King Boo said eating his transparent food. "I do believe that my Luma's won't need any Star Bits anytime soon" Rosy said as she watched her Luma's happily eat their plates.

"May I please have everyone's attention" Meta Knight announced and everyone sadly put their food to the side and looked at Meta with mix feelings, "I know you are all eager to return to your meals, but I must direct you to the front of the ship and enjoy the sight you are about to see" Meta said and we all looked to the front and saw the sun setting, like when the whole Subspace stuff was over.

"The sun's already setting, it's so beautiful" I heard Pit say from further down, "uh, may I say something" I heard Lucas say hesitantly and we all gave him a smile, "of course the floor is yours Lucas" Master Hand said kindly and Lucas nodded. "Well, uh, you all have been very kind to me and some of you guys are my best friends, you all helped me when things looked dark, and even when I didn't come back to the fourth tournament immediately, you all continued to treat me like your own, like a member of the family, and I just want to say thank you all for being a family to me" he said and some tears came to his eyes and Ness patted him on the back gently.

"Agreed with Lucas, this is a family, we had our ups and downs but we stuck together through and through, this is a family, a very large extended family, and we are all here now to celebrate together" Zelda said raising her glass, "here, here" everyone cheered raising their glasses as well and I even held my up with a smile. "Thank you all for competing in my tournament" Master Hand said, "thank you all for being a family" Lucas said smiling and everyone cheered and drank their glasses.

"I am thankful to my Boo's, my kingdom, and my friends" King Boo said happily, "I'm thankful for Luma's and everyone for being so nice to me, and to Samus" Rosy said with a slight blush and I felt heat come to my cheeks as well. "I guess I'm thankful for being here, surviving all the crap I went through, and having some friends, annoying, but good friends, and you too Rosy" I said and she smiled. The Halberd continued to fly the sky for the rest of the day, and we all enjoyed everyone's company, there was a couple of sports games.

Baseball, football, and even some soccer, everyone was playing some game or talking with friends and family they haven't seen in ages, and overall the day was touching, and everyone enjoyed the day, even me. "Happy Thanksgiving Samus" Rosy said giving me a kiss on the cheek before leaving the Halberd with her Luma's, "Happy Thanksgiving Samus, I enjoyed meeting you" King Boo said floating away. I saw Wolf leaving the Halberd and stopped him, "what Samus" he said gruffly and I hugged him, "thanks for being there for me when I was screwing myself, and for being more than a friend, you damn pirate" I said releasing him from the hug and leaving the ship yard.

* * *

 **AG: This chapter was shorter than others, but it was fluffy chapter. King Boo and King K Rool, two of my favorite King's from Nintendo, I threw them in cause I love them.**

 **Wolf: And Pauline, from the old days of Nintendo, nice touch. And Samus's little thanks to me, I guess that was nice, even though she called me a pirate in the end.**

 **Snake: It was a nice little fluff chapter, and showing how we see the Smashers as one big extended family**

 **AG: Yeah to me Thanksgiving, for the Smashers is a day of peace and simply enjoying everyone's company. And thinking about family, their families back home and the ones they have in the Mansion. Hope you all enjoy your Thanksgiving day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AG:*Wearing Santa Hat*, Happy Holidays everybody**

 **Wolf:*Wearing Elf Hat*, Yeah hope you all enjoy your holiday. *Grinning Evilly***

 **Snake:*Wearing Reindeer Hat*, Why so happy Wolf, planned Cloud's ultimate end perhaps?**

 **Wolf: Nope, well not yet, no I am happy because Samus must endure the Christmas season, with Rosalina and mistletoe all around**

 **AG: Yep, Samus will endure the craziness of the Christmas season, I will also be updating Christmas day, if time permits. Anyway Happy Holiday's to everyone, also bigger and strange chapter.**

* * *

 **Samus POV**

I am not Christmas biggest fan, but ever since I started seeing Rosy and hanging out with the Smashers more, this season will be much friendlier. But today was not a day of joy, no I am going to my PTSD group today, Doctor Mario basically runs to the group.

Now back in Melee when Doc Mario was introduced we were confused about who exactly he was. But Doc Mario explained he was a clone of the original Mario, made specifically for the Doctor Mario games and for Melee. So Mario could go back to his original games and not have to worry about the others, and Doc Mario handles the doctor games.

Doc Mario is also the Mansion's chief medical doctor, he has a real doctrine in medicine, and if you need any medical attention he'll be there. He oversees the PTSD group and is a huge help and also ensures no violence happens, which happened during the beginning of the group formation.

Anyways I headed to the large room where most of the members hitting the snack table, and it was a very large snack because there were so many people in the group. Starting with me, Meta, Ike, Marth, Lucina, the Robin Twins, Snake, Link, Sheik, Roy, Shulk, Pit, Fox, Falco, Wolf, Lucas, Olimar, Mewtwo, Ryu, and Mega Man known as Rock. Not everyone had exactly PTSD, but had symptoms and experiences like it.

"Hello everybody and Merry Christmas" Doc Mario said entering the room in a light green coat with red flowers on it, everyone mumbled a reply, more interested in getting the free hot chocolate and cookies. "I have wonderful news" Doc continued as everyone took their seat in the circle of chairs, "the Christmas season is upon us and the Christmas party will soon be here and it's on Christmas day" Doc said happily.

"Now I know some of you prefer to not participate in parties but this year is very special, much like Thanksgiving, Sir Meta Knight if you please" Doc said stepping aside and Meta hopped from his chair to the center of the room. "The Christmas party is open to all, just warn me beforehand if you plan on bringing anyone from your game, for I will be planning and hosting this party on my Halberd once again, and we shall be heading North and celebrating under the famous Northern lights" Meta said happily and everyone clapped.

"Alright Meta spill, you hate having the Smashers on your precious ship, was it Master Hand" Ike asked and Meta simply huffed, "if you all must know, the reason I am opening my ship for these past few holiday's and on New Year's eve as well, is simply because I was asked by someone that is NOT Master Hand" Meta said with light pink eye's.

Lucina blushed and I am certain I knew who asked Meta, but better not to embarrass her more, "So trying to impress someone, maybe a girl" Shulk said slyly and everyone began to look at Lucina. News about the pair hanging spread like wildfire, thankfully the news of me and Rosy hasn't, poor Lucina.

"No, I am also obligated by my King and Kirby to celebrate this year on my ship because an old rival from our home universe is coming to celebrate" Meta explained and this perked everyone's interest, especially Lucina. "Do tell" Snake said leaning back into his chair and Doc Mario smiled at the Smashers enjoying this little talk.

"My old rival Galacta Knight is returning and we are hoping that this season of cheerfulness will help ease tensions between me and him, he has still not gotten over the outcome of our last battle" Meta explained and everyone nodded. Meta doesn't usually talk about his home world and games, he doesn't really talk that much at all in this group.

"So you whipped this guy's butt and he's been a sore loser ever since" Fox said cleaning his gun and Meta sighed, "not exactly, the battles between me and Galacta were dangerous" Meta explained. "Galacta was the strongest warrior of his universe but was sealed away, I asked Nova to battle the greatest warrior in the galaxy, Galacta was my answer, and we battled" Meta said with little emotion.

"He was my equal, his javelin and shield to my sword and cape, we battled for hours and it was a close match but I was victorious in the end, we then battled again long after that battle, I was victorious again, and he battled Kirby as well and lost" Meta said. "So in his world he was the best but in yours he wasn't and he's angry about being beaten so much" Marth said and Meta shook his head.

"Kirby and I are the only known warriors in our galaxy that have fought and beaten Galacta, all others have fallen to him, he is not to be taken lightly, he is to be feared, my battles with him made some of those I fought in the war look like child's play, he is a very powerful rival" Meta said getting a lost look on his face, well mask. "Tell us about the war Meta" Doc Mario said, "Planets, species, races, all fell to Nightmares darkness and the creatures from his darkness, I am among the few to survive the war" Meta explained.

"The war ended with Nightmare being sealed away but then Kirby came and released him and destroyed him, despite King Dedede trying to stop Kirby from Nightmares release, and Kirby was not even supposed to awaken during that time" Meta explained. "What do you mean he wasn't to be awaken" Wolf asked, "Kirby was not supposed to awaken for another two hundred years" Meta said and everyone gasped a little.

"Wait another two hundred" Robyn asked, "Yes it took a very long time to fight and seal Nightmare away" Meta explained again and everyone got a mischief smile on their face. "You said you were there during the beginning of Nightmare and it took many years to fight him, so how old are you" Robin asked as he looked at the small warrior.

"None of your business" Meta said with his eyes turning red and then a small communicator went off and Meta picked it up, "please excuse me for a moment" he said rushing out of the room and then the knight from Thanksgiving, Sword, came in from the window. "That should keep him busy for a while, terrible sorry to drop in but this is urgent" the Knight said brushing dirt from their armor.

"Hello everyone I am Sword and I am here to invite you all to the surprise birthday party for Lord Meta Knight tomorrow, don't ask about his age, because only me, Blade, and Sir Meta Knight know, and well it's best if you guys don't know for your sanity, we've already got the rest of the smashers, please come in the same way you did Thanksgiving, you are not obligated to bring a present, this is all, thank you for your time" Sword said before jumping out the window and Meta came back into the room.

"Terrible sorry but my apprentice Blade simply need my approval for some decisions back on the Halberd" he explained and we all nodded, Meta has some loyal crew members, not to mention funny members. They went through all that trouble for Meta's birthday, knowing what kind of person Meta is, and celebrating his birthday no less. "Tell us about your apprentice's" Sheik said and Meta's eyes turned blue.

"At times they can be troublesome, and sometimes a few of them have shaky faith in some of my plans once Kirby gets involved, but their loyalty is unwavering, I couldn't ask for a better crew, no matter how annoying they get sometimes" Meta started. "But my two most loyal crew are Sword and Blade, they have been at my side since I first found the Halberd, I trust them with my life, I see them as my children some days, others they are my closest friends" Meta said with his eyes still blue.

"This is good, please tell us more about you and this Galacta" Doc Mario said and Meta nodded and we all smiled, time to listen to Meta for a while. I wonder what Rosie is doing right now, probably taking care of her Luma's, and explaining the concept of Christmas to them. Shit, I need to get her a Christmas present. I need to buy presents for a few people, well shit.

* * *

 **A few hours later**

I grabbed my paralyzer and wallet, and then went for my Power suit in my closet, better safe than sorry, I am not getting mauled in the store just for Christmas presents. I activated my power suit and started stomping my way to the store almost crushing Dark, "wow Samus got a match" he asked and I shook my head.

"No getting Christmas presents" I answered and he made a strange gesture, "Viridi guide you and help you Samus Aran" he said slightly afraid. Look out Smash Mall here I come.

* * *

 **A few more hours later**

I hate everyone at the mall. I fought six people over Meta's gift, eight for Dark's, thirteen for Wolf's, and I am not even saying how many I fought for the rest. But while I was shopping I picked up a birthday present for Meta, he'll love it. Also, I realized I have quite a few friends in the Mansion, even if some of them are annoying.

But I got presents for quite of a few people, I felt giving this season. I got presents for Rosy and her Luma's, Meta, Dark, Little Mac, Lucina, Doc Mario, Wolf, Snake, Wendy, Zelda, Link, Red, Pikachu and Pichu, Game & Watch, Luigi, hell I even got a present for Ike. I also picked up something for Lucas, poor kid, but thankfully Ness is there for him. I considered getting something for King Boo, we've been talking over the phone since Thanksgiving, but decided not to, still I'll give him a call later.

What to do for the rest of the day? Sadly Master Hand postponed all matches for the Christmas Season, but the training areas are still open. I think I'll go punch some Computer Mii's to take my frustrations out on from that damn mall. Those people were like wild animals, someone tried to bite my suit! I punched some of their teeth out in response, Merry Christmas you crazed shopper. Now to kill, I mean KO some Mii's.

* * *

 **The Next Day, Meta Knight's Birthday!**

I went straight for the Halberd around nine-o clock, since Sword neglected to tell us when to come for Meta's birthday. Present in hand I went to the ramp leading to the large war ship, to see a nervous Sword guarding it, "Miss Samus, thank the stars" he, or she said. Hard to tell with the helmet.

The knight took my present and urged me to follow, we reached a large conference like room with streamers and a large banner stating HAPPY BIRTHDAY META KNIGHT. A couple of the other Smashers were already here, simply chatting away. Sword placed my present on a small table with only a few others, I saw Dark in a corner and decided to talk with him.

"Hello Dark" I said coolly and it scared him a little, "you're not going to kill me here are you" he asked fearfully and I raised my eye brow. "Now why would I kill you Dark" I said with a very deadly tone and he seemed to sweat a little more, "you wouldn't kill a friend right" he asked uncertain and I simply continued to stare him down with a cold glare.

"Again Dark, why would I kill you" I asked again and he simply laughed nervously, "alright I admit it, I may have off handily mention you and Rosalina when I was talking with Viridi, and may have mention you going to the store to buy presents to Meta, I swear nothing else or revealing" he said and I simply continued to glare at him. "You're lucky its Meta's birthday, but I won't kill you Dark" I said and he gave me a smile but I returned it with a sinister smile of my own.

"But you may not get the Christmas gift I got you" I said and he gasped, "you got me a gift, you do care Samus" he said somewhat mockingly. "Who said it was good or bad" I replied and he then went silent and thought it over while Rosy made her way towards us, "hey Samus, Dark" she greeted happily and I fought the urge to smile.

"Hey Rosy" I greeted and Dark murmured a hello, "it seems Meta Knight has some very determined warriors" she said looking at the frantic knights running around the area, ensuring everything was perfect for Meta. "I didn't know Meta was born so close to the holiday Christmas" Rosy said and I nodded, "I never knew that much about Meta, even though we're good friends, he doesn't talk much about his private life" I admitted.

That was something I admired about the small Star Warrior, he knew when to talk about the past and when not to. He's like one of the really silent and mysterious types, like me back when I first joined Smash. Things have certainly changed, I've changed. But I'm still the feared the bounty hunter of the mansion. I am to be feared damn it! I am not going soft. Ever.

I was taken out of my thoughts once the Knight Sword came rushing in, "Meta is ahead of schedule, so we're throwing the party early HIDE" Sword shouted as they jumped under the nearest table. Everyone scrambled to hide as the lights went off, soon Meta and Blade came to the room. "Sir, are you sure you wish to inspect this section of the ship already, it goes against the rules you made" the Knight said as they entered the room.

"You're hiding something in here Blade, and Sword, what is it" Meta said somewhat coldly, guess he wasn't playing any games. "SURPRISE" we all shouted as the lights came on, Meta didn't seem surprised. "Ah, my birthday, hum, I guess I won't make Sword and Blade clean the Halberd then" Meta said casually and Sword came out from the table.

"Sir, please enjoy today, we don't know how many more you have, considering your age" Sword said and Meta narrowed his eyes, "did you tell them my age Sword" he asked and the Knight seemed flustered. "Of course not, don't want to scare that Princess you've been seeing lately, she seemed like a good match for you" Sword said and Meta's eye twitched.

"I hate you both" he said the pair of Knights but they waved it off, "you love us sir, happy birthday from the whole crew" Blade said escorting Meta to the table filled with presents, not a lot of presents, but Meta seemed happy about that. "Well this is nice, nothing too big like last year" Meta said glaring at the sheepish knights, "please open a present sir" Sword said and Meta nodded.

He went for mine, how convenient. "From Samus, thank you Samus" the small knight said opening the gift and was pleasantly surprised by the contents. "A picture frame, it's of you, me, and Dark, at Wolf's, thank you" Meta said holding the picture. Okay maybe I'm a little soft when it comes to my closet friends, but that's it. Meta continued to go through his small group of girts until he got to the last three, from Kirby, Lucina and his crew.

Meta opened Kirby's gift first and it was some hat, kinda like Link's hat but with a small fuzzy white ball at the end of the cap, Sword and Blade began to chuckle. "I see you continue the tradition Kirby, how nice" Meta said placing the hat back into the box, "whenever there is a celebration involving gifts, Lord Meta Knight and Kirby exchange gifts involving swords, it's there tradition" Blade explained.

"Poyo" Kirby exclaimed, "That hat is the hat Kirby gets when he becomes Sword Kirby" Sword said, "you understand Kirby" Lucina asked and Sword shook their head, "nope, we just assume what he is saying" Sword said. "Now for Lady Lucina's present, no arguments" Blade said grabbing the present and handing it to Meta, Lucina was blushing, she looked redder than Bowser's flames.

"Robyn helped me pick this gift out so it's from both us" Lucina said and the mage in question was currently fighting Kirby for a piece of cake, "but Lucina picked the gift, I was just helping her fight those damn Christmas shoppers, so take the credit Lucy" she said taking the plate from Kirby. "Anyone tried to bite you guys" I asked and Robyn groaned, "Two people, rabid animals" she said and I nodded.

Meta opened the gift and blinked, "if you don't not like it then you can return it" Lucina said quickly but Meta didn't say anything. "What is it" he finally asked taking the object out, and I had to hold back a snort, "The person who help us said that you would enjoy it" Lucina said with some uncertainty. I was on the verge of bursting out laughing, and I saw Wolf was close too.

Meta picked up the slim object and was perplexed, Sword and Blade looked at the object with curiosity, and Wolf then started to laugh. "What's so funny" Rosy asked with a small frown, "it's a laptop, something that Meta never seen" I answered, and Meta was still confused. "What does it do" he asked poking it, "We'll show you later Meta, open your last present" I said and Meta placed the laptop on the gift table and went for the gift his crew got him.

It was a large box and when Meta opened it he sighed, "I am assuming this is from you two jokers" Meta said to the pair of knights that were chuckling. "Aren't you going to take it out sir" Blade said and Meta brought it out, it was a cane. Me and Wolf started laughing our ass's off, Rosy slapped my arm playfully, "hey now you of all people should not laugh about someone's age" she said and I gave her a look.

"This coming from you, I have no idea how old you are" I retorted and Rosy blushed, "I should have you both clean the Halberd by hand" Meta said shaking his cane at the pair of knights. This only made then try harder not to laugh out loud and Wolf to do a small howl and go back to laughing his tail off. "Meta don't shake the cane at them, don't shake the cane in general" I said and he placed the cane back into the box, "thank you all anyways for the thoughtful gifts and for coming to my birthday party" Meta said.

"Come on Meta tell us your age, trust me it won't be bad, they'll laugh at first but they'll get over it" Snake said and Meta sighed, "show them Sword" he said and the knight pulled out a calculator from somewhere. The knight typed some numbers and showed to Snake, "wow, I take it back, don't tell them" he said handing the calculator to Wolf who looked at it once then handed it back to the knight. "Come on, I won't laugh I swear" I said and Rosy nodded, "I'll make sure of it" she said and the knight shrugged and came over then handed the calculator to us.

I stared at the number and Rosy also stared at it, I can't even say it, let alone think that's how old the little knight is. "Holy freaking shit, Meta you're nimble for a man your age" I finally said trying to keep my sanity from seeing that number. "Here I was thinking I was the oldest" Rosy mumbled and I sent her a questioning glance, "again how old are you" I asked and she sent a playful glare.

"How old are you" she retorted and I smirked, "well played my lady" I responded and Dark was trying to get the calculator, "let me see" he said but I kept the calculator firmly in my hand, "when you're ready to handle to it, sure, but for sanity don't" I said handing the calculator back to Sword and he cleared the device from that insane number.

We all started walking out of Meta's ship and Dark was steaming about not seeing Meta's age, "trust me Dark, you're not ready" I said getting impatient with the anti-angel. "Come on, if I know Palutena's age, then I can handle Meta's age" he responded but I snorted, "She's a goddess, Meta isn't, big difference" I said and Dark growled.

"Fine, Wolf would did you think of Meta's age" Dark said and Wolf didn't replay, "you okay Wolf" I asked with concern, I thought he would start laughing his ass off from seeing Meta's age. "Just thinking is all, I'm going back to my bar" he said quickly rushing past us and Rosy frowned, "I wonder what's wrong with him" she mused out loud.

I shrugged, "Wolf doesn't like to talk about a lot of stuff" I said and Dark chuckled, "like you Samus" he said and I scowled. "You hate talking about a lot of stuff too Pittoo" I responded and he returned a scowl, "see you later at the party Samus, unless Rosy keeps you occupied tonight" Dark said running away before I could shoot him. "Party" Rosy asked and I nodded, "yeah Wolf host's a small Christmas party, mainly an excuse for an eggnog drinking contest" I said and Rosy giggled.

"Sounds like fun" she said, "you want to come with me, it'll be fun" I said before realizing what I just said. Ike is going to laugh his ass off. "I'll need to find a sitter, but sure I would love to be go with you" Rosy said with a small smile coming to her face. "And since we're on the subject, will you be my date to the Smashers Christmas party" I said, better to get it over with now.

She giggled and I felt a sensation of happiness from hearing her giggle, it was cute. _Hold the phone Aran, did you just think her giggle was cute? Well that's just f-ing great, you're going to get as bad as Peach at the speed you're going in this relationship, if you call it that._ "I would love too" she answered breaking me from my thoughts, "great, call me if you find a sitter, or not find one" I said once we reached the mansion and we went our separate ways.

* * *

 **Later that night**

My phone went off and I picked it up, "Aran" I answered not really caring. "Samus" Rosy said and I stiffed, "hey Rosie, what's the news" I said casually and she sighed, "Sorry Samus but no one is available tonight and Dedede reminded me that I'm helping him plan an outing for the younger Smashers Christmas eve" she said sadly and I deflated a little.

"It's fine Rosy, and uh talk to you later" I said before hanging up, was I supposed to say something else? But putting Rosy aside I started my walk to the bar and ran into the newcomer Cloud, literally. "Hey watch where you're going newbie" I snapped as he rose his hands up in defense, "only if you do the same, and who are you calling newbie" he said with some anger and I scowled.

"Look I am not in the mood to deal with asshole, not yet anyways, now this can go two ways, one you step aside and let me go to the bar without a word, or I kick your ass out of my way" I threatened and he smirked. "See when you ask nicely, people act nice, and you mentioned a bar" he said and I continued to scowl.

"The Lone Wolf bar, owned and managed by Wolf, former Smasher" I said stomping my way passed him but he continued to follow me, "mind if I come, I need a new bar" he said and I growled in response. "Just don't sit in my both" I said and we continued our walk to Wolf's and found a crowd at the entrance, Henry was trying to keep everyone calm.

"Please stand back everyone, no need to get angry" he said holding his hammer, and I stomped over to him, "what the hell Henry" I said and he jumped a little. "Samus, uh, look Wolf is currently doing something, he ordered me to keep everyone out until he comes out" Henry answered slightly afraid of what I might do, before I could do anything Wolf appeared from behind Henry.

"The bar is open" he said before heading back down and everyone cheered as the squeezed through one another to the bar, and once I got in I was surprised. Wolf decorated the entire bar, everything had something Christmas on it. The dart boards had reef's on them, some lights on the bar counter, Christmas music playing, small silver bells on every table, Wolf made his bar look like he actual did it. "Wolf you jolly old dog, here I was thinking you're going to be a scrooge this Christmas" Fox said and Wolf grumbled.

"Keep talking like that and I'll throw you out into the snow" Wolf replied and I let out a sigh in relief, still the same grumpy wolf as ever. "Why such a change from your regular reef on the door and eggnog tradition Wolf" I asked and he shrugged, "seeing Meta's age made me think, who knows how much longer I got with you drunk idiots, why not embrace this spirit, just don't expect me to be this nice from now one, only when the season is in" Wolf said and I chuckled.

"Alright grumpy Uncle Wolf, where's the eggnog" I said and he rolled his one eye, "not the right time yet Samus, in a little bit, but I'm waiting for someone before starting this party" he said and I rose an eyebrow. "Who" I asked and he gave me his famous wolf smile, "you'll see" he said simply before heading to his bar and preparing drinks.

I looked around the bar and saw everyone embracing the new Christmas theme in the bar, Fox and Falco brought some Christmas themed billboards sticks, Wario was wearing an elf hat with Bowser wearing a Santa hat with a mistletoe tie, Captain Falcon was wearing a light red and green helmet. Snake was drinking from glasses with various Christmas themes, Ike was eating some turkey while Sheik scolded him for being so messy.

I saw Cloud take a seat next to Snake and I was curious of what they'll say to one another and I walked over, "so you're here Cloud, humph, more third party games, why don't they me back in" Snake said to the warrior and he smirked. "Sorry Snake, I know you wanted to come back but not arguing with that hand" Cloud responded.

"Just don't rub it in our faces and I won't throw you out of my bar, got it" Wolf said coldly, I really hoped that Master Hand would have let him come back but no luck for Wolf. "Hey I'm not the one you should be worrying about" he retorted and then I felt something, something cold. "Well this is a fine bar, better than most places" a female, elegant, accent voice said from behind me.

I looked behind me and saw a woman with an outfit somewhat like mine, except it was black and had more flare to it, and her heels were amazing, I could tell they were actual guns. "Bayonetta, welcome to my bar" Wolf said and Snake whistled, "Damn, they let you in but not me, so unfair" Snake said going back to his drink.

"Sorry, but your old news Snake, time for a new more refined M rated warrior to join Smash" she responded with a smirk and I scowled. "You're going to be in Smash" I said somewhat coldly and she looked at me with curiosity, "you are Samus Aran, most feared bounty hunter, I thought you'd be smaller, and wearing that suit of yours" she said sizing me up. I clenched my fists.

"I should kick your ass" I said through my clenched teeth and she laughed, "my dear I've seen things, killed things that you cannot possible imagine without crying like a little baby" she said smirking and I growled. "You never met Ridley, nor have you fought a race of aliens that suck your life force, you ever felt your soul trying to be sucked out of you" I responded stepping closer to the woman.

"Please, ever killed a god or goddess, or an entire race of angels, or strike deals with demons beyond your comprehension" she said getting closer to me. "They are child's play to me, ever watch an alien dragon rip apart your home, kill the only family you ever had, or as your escaping from a planet you set off to destroy, after almost dying at the hands of an deadly brain, you realize what kind of monster you are" I said coldly and she stepped back.

"Ever had a child, or something close to that, I have and watched it die in front of my eyes, they saved my life, even after I destroyed their entire race before I found them, or watched your closet friends be destroyed, or maybe you've been cloned and hunted down by those you once called friends, I didn't think so" I said and everyone was silent.

I suddenly felt someone tackle me into a hug, I looked down to see it was Rosy, "I thought no one could watch the kids" I said and she looked up to me with her one eye. "Dedede offered to watch them, Samus, I had no idea what you've gone through" she said with concern and Bayonetta then spoke.

"Well, I have had some interesting adventures but none quite like yours, I think will be good friends Miss Aran" she said before leaving for the pool table, "Samus" Rosy said and I looked to her, "yeah" I said and she pointed up and I looked up and went pale. Mistletoe. "Tradition" Wolf said simply grinning and I glared at him, I looked to Rosy and smiled. "Screw it" I said and went in for a kiss, Rosy was surprised at first but quickly melted into the kiss.

We stayed like this for a few more seconds before breaking it off, it felt amazing. "To the booth" Rosy said and I grinned, "Wolf" I said and he handed me two glasses of eggnog. "On the house" he said simply and we walked over to my booth, "Samus" Rosy said simply sitting across from me and I sighed. I knew exactly what she wanted to talk about.

"Look Rosy, my past is filled with a lot of crap, and I'm not quite ready to go into it, no offense to you, but I'm not ready" I said and she gave me a smile, "I understand Samus, but I wasn't going to say that" she said and I blushed a little. "Then what" I asked and she pulled out her wand and waved it in front of me, a book appeared, "this is a story of my past, I think we both need to understand a little of our past before we go further in, well what do you call this" Rosy said blushing.

"Attempting to date, just dating, and no relationship" I suggested and she nodded, "exactly, so please read it" she said and I looked at the book with curiosity. What is her past? "Alright everyone, who's ready for the eggnog drinking competition" Wolf said and everyone cheered, "that would be me" I said getting back up and heading to the bar. "You're drinking again" Rosy asked with some sadness and I winced.

"Don't worry your pretty little head Rosy, I've fully recovered from my incident, and besides this is normal alcohol, I'll be fine" I said with a soft tone and Rosy smiled again, and I went to the bar and realized I told Rosy she was pretty. Damn, I seriously have no idea what is happening to me. "Alright people, whoever drinks the most eggnog without blacking out wins free drinks for a month" Wolf said as he took a seat as well.

It was me against Wolf, Snake, Ganondorf, Bowser, Wario, Ike, Falco, and lastly Sheik. "Ready everyone" Phosphora said and we nodded, "drink" she said and we went for the shot glasses in front of us. After ten glasses Falco was out, 15 Wario and Bowser, 25 Ike, 35 Ganondorf and Wolf, it was down to me, Snake, and Sheik. But I felt fine, perks to having a system like mine, Sheik was unreadable, like always, and Snake was well Snake.

I saw Sheik taking quick shots, still weird actually seeing her mouth, Snake was drinking somewhat slowly, and I was just drinking normally. Sheik stopped at 40, "too much for me, Ike please help me back to my seat, I swear I won't try and shank you with a needle this time" she said somewhat drunk and Ike sighed, "you lose one bet and then you're a slave" he muttered helping the ninja out of her chair and to a booth.

"She lasted longer than I thought" Snake said taking a shot from his glass, "last year she only made it to thirty, did better this year" I responded taking another shot. Snake snorted, "she was half Zelda last year, after her shots she began to sing and make out with Link, Wolf burned the booth the next day" he said and I almost threw up in my mouth remembering what happened last year. Zelda or Sheik was making out with Link, it was uncomfortable for everyone, but since Sheik became her own person, things have changed.

"If you're trying to get me to throw up think again, I will remain champ" I said confidently to Snake and he shrugged, "how about you let me win and in exchange I'll tell you something to use against Dark, and Sheik" he said smugly and I was tempted. I slowed down on my next shot, "go on" I said and he smirked, "you didn't hear from me but I saw them at the Smash Mall, together, holding hands and also I have a pictures" he said and I stopped my drink and smiled.

"Screw it, I feel generous so I'm out" I said pushing the shot away from me and everyone cheered for Snake, I shook his hand and he slipped the photos in my hand. "Thanks Snake" I said and he smiled, "pleasure doing business" he said and Rosy came next to me, "are you sober Samus, or drunk Samus" she asked jokingly and I chuckled.

"Sober Samus, don't worry I won't get drunk tonight" I said and grabbed her hand and went straight for my booth, Sheik was napping in the booth next to mine, perfect. "What's the rush Samus" Rosy said taking a seat, "I need to see something Snake gave me" I responded placing the pictures on the table and started to chuckle evilly. Dark is so going to get teased for these.

"Is this Dark and Sheik" Rosy said whispering hoping the ninja in the next booth won't wake up, "yes and I am so going to enjoy teasing him" I said evilly and Rosy pouted a little. "Come on Samus, their only holding hands and oh my" Rosy said going through the pictures and handed a small strip of pictures.

I almost choked on my drink, it was the kind of picture from those picture booths in the mall. The first one was just a casual one, Dark was wearing a simple black t-shirt and sunglasses with some grey jeans, while Sheik was wearing a light blue shirt and still had her normal scarf, and they were simply standing next to one another. The second picture was Sheik and Dark back-to-back crossing their arms, I had to keep myself from laughing.

The third picture was Sheik with Dark's sunglasses with him trying to get them back but failing, Sheik seemed to be smiling underneath her scarf while Dark had an expression of annoyance. The fourth one was surprising, Sheik lowered her scarf and was showing off her smile and Dark was also smiling, the smile he has whenever he spends time with me and Meta. But the last picture was the one that stuck out the most.

Sheik and Dark were kissing, and I was grinning madly, "oh Dark, I am so going to enjoy this" I said and then Meta and Lucina appeared, "greetings my ladies, sorry for being late" Meta said. "Hey Meta, remember when Dark was teasing us" I said and he nodded, "yes but if you're planning a revenge scheme, I want no part of it" he said but I smirked. "Just look at this" I said handing the pictures to Meta and Lucina and they both gasped and quickly looked to Sheik in the next booth.

"Hey little knight, how do you and Lucina kiss, cause I've been wondering that" a voice said surprising us, it was Sheik. She walked over to my booth, stumbling, she looked at the pictures and snorted, "So it was Snake, I knew someone was following us" she slurred stumbling into the seat next to me. "A bunch of people been saying I've been dating Ike, but he's not interested, nor my type, and Dark was fed up with his goddess one day, and BOOM" she slurred again throwing her hands up for emphasis.

"We got together around Halloween, it be hard sneaking him around with those soft wings of his, so soft" she said giggling at the thought of Dark's apparently soft wings. Sheik is so different drunk, "she reminds me of you when your drunk" Rosy said giggling as Sheik was lost in the thought of Dark's wings. "I really want to know what's under his tunic, like Zelda's does with Link, I want that with my little Darky, he be adorable" Sheik said giggling again.

"Once again, trying not think about Zelda and her relationship with Link" I said groaning at the thought of Zelda jumping on Link last year. "Oh no's, they never do that, they get close, but never there, someone always stops them, like when you go shopping with evil pink lady for costume" Sheik said bursting into a fit of giggles. Sheik is a very bubbly drunk.

Lucina took a seat and started fawning herself, "can't handle this kind of talk Lucy" I said and she merely nodded and Rosy just looked flustered. Meta was sitting next to Lucy patting her on the back, "so Darky no tell about what I say, he be scared of what big sexy bounty hunter does to him" Sheik slurred and I was slightly taken back by her statement.

"Uh sexy bounty hunter" I asked somewhat mad and Sheik giggled, "the sexy tall lady in big bulky suit, but she be with that star lady, but Darky much cuter" she said and then put her head back and procced to go back to sleep. Okay, learned WAY more than I wanted. But Darky has some explaining to do.

And some mistletoe to walk under with a certain ninja.

"Well, I'm going home, taking these pictures too" I said grabbing the pictures and Rose's book, "sorry I can't stay longer Rosy" I said and she waved it off. "I need to head home too, Dedede probably fell asleep by accident" she said and I walked her out of the bar.

* * *

 **Wolf POV**

I watched Samus and Rosalina walk out of my bar and I smiled. Samus needs someone like Rosalina. What neither Samus nor Rosalina knows is that I planned everything. I called in favor from Dedede, he agreed to watch Rosalina's kid's last minute, Bayonetta to get on Samus's nerves and for her to unknowingly tell her backstory to Rosalina. And for Snake to get those pictures of Dark and Sheik, speed up that process for that angel, he's been teasing Samus, now she gets to tease him. No one teases Samus but me, and sometimes Snake, but mostly me.

And finally the mistletoe right where Samus would be, Christmas season and all. "Nice work papa Wolf" Snake said and I scowled a little, "he's right, your basically her dad" that newcomer Cloud said, who also helped with this little scheme, getting Samus angry before coming to the bar. "Just drink your damn drinks and get the hell out of my bar" I growled and they both shrugged. Merry freaking Christmas everyone, but I started to smile remembering something from long ago.

* * *

 **AG: Well first off, I originally started writing this before the final presentation, so I had make some changes. Corrin and Bayonetta, I am interested to see them in Smash but I was disappointed, ONLY because I was really hoping Wolf would come back.**

 **Wolf: Snake would you like to join me for a witch hunt?**

 **Snake: I got my pitch fork and torches ready**

 **AG: So I glumly bought Cloud and beat the shit out of Mii's, I am loving Cloud. You'll see more of him, I feel he and Samus would be friends. Then Samus meeting Bayonetta, after Bayonetta's reveal I imagined them meeting.**

 **Wolf: Both trying to figure out who is more badass, sadly the author doesn't know that much about Bayonetta, so forgive him for not having a better argument.**

 **Snake: I'm a little scared, I thought I was going to be the only M rated character in Smash**

 **AG: There, there Snake. Anyway, sorry for the long wait, Life threw a bowling ball at me, but doing better now! Had to throw in a mistletoe kiss, you all saw it coming, there will be more. Plus what do you think of Sheik X Dark Pit parring, thought I parried Sheik with Ike, and Dark with Viridi, NOPE.**

 **Wolf: You are one strange author, but the whole Meta Knight birthday was just for fun and filler, this author had nothing better to think of before the Christmas day chapter. Also have fun with Meta's age.**

 **Snake: Alright you two, knock it off. Drunk Sheik seemed as much fun as drunk Samus, and WAY too much info on Zelda and Link. But Galacta knight was a nice touch.**

 **AG: This author note is getting too long, happy holiday's everyone, hope you enjoyed this strange chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9 Christmas Special

**AG: Merry Christmas everybody, told you all I would update on Christmas, and thank you for the reviews.**

 **Wolf: Yep, now Snake did you get the mines?**

 **Snake: Oh yeah, operation witch hunt is a go.**

 **AG: While they try a good old fashion witch hunt, you all read the story**

* * *

 **Samus POV**

Well today is going to be jolly, and I foresee many people singing. Even if their horrible at it. I woke up to the sound of cheering and screaming. Mostly screaming. Then a loud bang on my door and I groggy opened the door to see Toon Link, Ness, and Lucas, smiling.

"Hey Miss Samus, Merry Christmas, Master Hand sent us to inform all Smashers that the Christmas Party starts around noon, and Merry Christmas" Toon said happily but I stopped them from leaving. I went to my closet and grab the gift for Lucas, "Merry Christmas Lucas" I said handing him the present.

"Aren't you going to open it Lucas" Ness asked and Lucas slowly opened the gift and smiled at the contents, "a box of Lego's, thank Miss Samus, you remembered" he said happily before leaving with his friends. Back when Doc Mario was helping everyone in the PTSD group in the beginning, Lucas needed some extra help.

Doc Mario gave him some Lego's, advised him whenever he felt sad or angry to build something. An unorthodox way of helping Lucas, we all questioned Doc Mario after he gave Lucas the Lego's, he told us to watch and learn. A few weeks later Lucas was doing better and less nightmare's, the Lego's were a way of distracting Lucas, while associating the Lego's with happiness.

So whenever Lucas felt really sad, he builds Lego's, now they are some of his favorite toys, and no one dares to mess with his Lego's, Wario did it once and was frozen for a week. "Well aren't you the sweetest person" Dark said from across the hall, somewhat mockingly. "Shut up and here's your damn gift" I said going back into my room and throwing Dark his present, he quickly opened it.

I still haven't told him I knew about him and Sheik. But I made some arrangements with Sword and Blade to ensure that Dark and Sheik end up underneath a mistletoe in front of everyone. "Well thank you Samus" Dark said snapping me from my thoughts, I got him a few t-shirts, all black and one of them had a Batman logo. Dark loves Batman.

"Here" Dark said tossing me a gift, I curiously opened it and smiled. Some new tools, and a book, I grabbed the book and saw it was Dating for DUMMIES. "Screw you" I said simply while he chuckled, "seriously though, Snake recommended those tools, so there from both of us" Dark said and I nodded.

"Merry Christmas Samus and Dark" Meta said coming from his room, "you too Meta" I said going back again into my room and getting Meta his present, Dark did the same. "Thank you both" he said and quickly went back into his room and brought out two gifts, "for you" Meta said handing me the orange present and Dark the black present.

"Open yours first Meta" Dark said and he nodded, he went for mine first. "I have been looking for this book, thank you Samus" Meta said, it was about astronomy and some mythical stuff. Meta then went for Dark's gift, "thank you for the tools Dark, but I do not think I need this book" Meta said and it was another dating for DUMMIES book.

I glared at him and he shrugged, "it was on sale" he replied, just you wait Dark. Anyways I opened Meta's gift, it was some mechanical parts, and "thank you Meta, I needed some new parts for my ship" I said happily. Dark got a book on archery and some special arrows, "thanks Meta" he said examining the arrows.

"See you guys at the party, I got to give out the rest of my gifts" I said grabbing the bag full of gifts, "same, I got to inform Viridi of some things" Dark said quickly taking his bag full of gifts and running away. "I think he's heading to see Sheik" Meta said and I nodded, "oh yeah" I said leaving the knight and heading further into the mansion.

Because there are so many Smashers, Master Hand told everyone to simply give your gifts to the person, no giant exchange in fear of a fight breaking out. I went to the gym to find Wendy, Little Mac and Cloud, and I swear Wendy was blushing in front of Cloud. "Yo Mac catch" I said and threw his gift to him, "new gloves, reinforced leather, nice, thanks" Little Mac said and he threw a small gift back to me.

It was an orange hair scrunchie, "I wasn't sure what to get but I now you complain about your ponytail every now and then when you're punching the sand bag" Mac said but I smiled, "thanks Mac, don't worry" I said walking over to Wendy and Cloud.

"Wendy, for you and your brother" I said handing her the gift, some new yoga pants for both of them, extra soft and durable. "Thanks Samus, wait your gift back in my gym bag, be right back" she said jogging to the lockers. "She's an interesting woman, when I walked in here she demanded and forced me to lift some weights, said I broke some record" Cloud said and I chuckled.

"She made us all do something when she first joined Smash, it's her way of seeing if you have what it takes" I said and he nodded, "she also seemed distracted when I was bench pressing some weights" he commented and I frowned. Blushing, her distracted in a gym. Oh shit, she has a crush on Cloud.

"Here you go" Wendy said returning and giving me the gift, a yoga matt, "I know you don't usually do yoga, but it has some uses for things other than yoga" she said and I smiled. "Thank Wendy, see you guys later" I said leaving the gym, I have no idea what to think about Wendy's little crush.

But I continued to go through the mansion and give my few friends their gifts, receiving some gifts as well. Then it was down to Ike, Sheik, Zelda, Red, Link, Wolf, and Rosy. I dreaded seeing Ike, and was eager to find Sheik. Almost no one has seen her since Wolf's party. I finally found Red hanging out with Robyn, whom which I had to get a late gift for, since I neglected to get her one during my first trip to the Smash Mall.

"Samus, what a surprise, I was just talking with Red, well more like telling him about Lucy and Meta" Robyn said and Red nodded. To this day I still have not heard Red say anything other than him bringing out his Pokémon. "Yeah they seem nice for one another, and merry Christmas" I said handing them their respective gift.

Red got a new jacket and Robyn a book on dragons, something she mentioned she would love to study. "Thanks Samus" Robyn said and Red gave me a thumbs up plus a smile, "you guys seen Ike" I asked and Red nodded and pointed to the kitchen, "see you guys later" I said heading in that direction. I found Ike searching through the kitchen, "trying to find some food Ike" I asked and he just gave me a small smile.

"Yeah but it seems all the food is gone, by the way merry Christmas" Ike said throwing me a card, "it's for Smashers Paradise, your welcome" he said and I chuckled. "What a surprise I got you the same thing" I said handing him his own gift card, "aw you do care Samus" Ike said and I scowled.

"Have you seen Zelda and Link" I asked and he thought about it, "try the gardens" he suggested and I sighed and started my way to the gardens. Sure enough Zelda and Link were having a private present exchange, I decided to just give it to them later, better not ruin this moment for them. I think I saw a necklace. I then decided to head to the bar, only to find it closed.

"The hell" I muttered as I inspected the door. Where the hell is Wolf? "Samus, I see I am not the only one who's trying to find Wolf" I heard from behind me and I turned around to see Fox holding a small gift. "Your giving Wolf a gift" I asked and he shrugged, "Wolf is kinda my friend, grumpy old friend, besides Crystal made sure I give him a gift this year" he said sheepishly and I chuckled.

"Hey what are you two doing here, I got the bar today" the voice of Henry said and I looked to see he brought his entire Koopa family, "where's Wolf, and what are you doing" I asked the Hammer bro. "Wolf said I can host my family Christmas party at the bar, and I think he went to the ship yard" Henry answered, "probably working on his Wolfen" Fox said.

"I just give it to him when it's time for the party then" I said about to head back to the mansion when my communicator went off, so did Fox's. "Attention all Smashers report to the Halberd at once" it said, "that's convenient" Fox said and I nodded, "yep, I can hand out the rest of my present on the Halberd" I said and began walking with Fox following.

Thankfully Luigi came to the rescue again, "huh, this seems familiar, need a ride guys" Luigi said and me and Fox nodded getting in the back, "hey Daisy, just flew in" I said to the princess in the front seat. "Yep, King Boo sends his regards but his spirits get restless around Christmas time, oh and Pauline came again, rumor has it she went on a date with Bowser" Daisy said and Fox snorted. "Well good luck Pauline" he said and Luigi nodded, "hey she dated DK even though his grandfather kidnapped her, she's a trooper" he said and I raised an eyebrow.

Okay people from the Mushroom Kingdom are strange. "Why do you think their starting the party early" Daisy asked, we all shrugged, "no idea Master Hand probably has something to say" Fox suggested. We arrived at the Air field and Master Hand was already waiting for everyone.

Soon everyone arrived, "hello everyone, now it takes some time to arrive at the Northern lights, so were shipping off early, once there the actual party will begin, until then Meta Knight has set up a movie theater and a sports field, plus a fighting arena, or you can simply enjoy the ride" the giant hand said. "Yo bro, forgetting something" Crazy Hand said floating over to his brother, Master hand then clicked his fingers.

"Of course, we have new Smashers, most of you have met Bayonetta" Master Hand said and the witch then stepped in front of everyone, "hello all, don't worry, I won't hurt you all too much" she said winking. "And finally the last Smasher, Corrin, and his twin" Master hand said and two people stepped forth, both had long grey hair, and wearing some strange armor, but one was male while the other female.

"Oh shit another Fire Emblem character, and twins no less" I heard Falco say next to Fox, "pleased to meet you all, my name is Corrin, and well I have dragon powers" Corrin (male) said waving to everyone. "You all may call me Kamui, and I'm the same" Kamui said and everyone clapped politely, "did you say dragon" Robyn asked and I chuckled. The Fire Emblem people swarmed Corrin and Kamui, I noticed Lucina's father Chrom was there and a few people I've never seen before.

One was a woman with blonde hair and was holding some staff, she was close to Robin. Then a young man who looked like the blonde woman, next to him was a girl with black hair and looked like Robin. Lastly a woman standing next to Chrom, she had bright pink hair and was wearing some interesting clothing, next to her was a young man with she thinks silver hair, hard to tell from here.

"I think Lucina's whole family is here" Fox mussed and I decided to question Meta later, "please welcome these new Smashers, and enjoy your time on the Halberd" Master Hand said disappearing with his brother, probably going to see Master Core, I have no idea what that core is to them, but it may be their parent. "Everyone, the theater is showing a Christmas movie marathon, please no shoving or fighting within the theater, Sword will escort you all to the theater while Blade will escort you all to the sports and fighting arena" Meta announced.

People began to shuffle to each side and I found myself next to Meta and Dark, "so meeting the family Meta, that's a big step" Dark commented to the Star warrior but he chuckled. "Considering Lucina and I are dating yes" he answered and we looked at the little knight, "Meta you old dog you, finally accepted it did yah" Dark said and I just was speechless. "Congrats Meta" I said before Lucina walked over with her family, "hello Meta, Samus, Dark Pit" Lucina said happily.

"So this is Meta Knight, I thought he was taller" the boy with silver hair said smugly but the pink haired woman slapped the back of his head, "be nice Inigo, little Lucy never dated before" she said cooing at the red Lucina. "I have respect for Meta, he is an accomplished warrior, he is a nice match for my daughter" Chrom said and Lucina just blushed some more.

"My friends please meet my mother Olivia and brother Inigo" Lucina said and the pink haired woman laughed, "no need to be formal my dear" Olivia said and I chuckled, "we're used to it" I said and the woman next to Robin chuckled. "Oh she's always been like that, it one of the reasons we adore her" she said, "Samus, Meta, Dark, please meet my wife Lissa and my children Owain and Morgan" Robin said and they smiled.

"Father says you wear a suit beyond our magic, with weapons we've never seen, is it as powerful as father says" the black haired girl, Morgan, asked and I chuckled. "Even more" I replied, "Lissa is also my youngest sister, thus making Robin her uncle" Chrom stated and Lucina just blushed some more. "What about your family Robyn" Dark asked the female tactician and she shrugged, "couldn't make it, now excuse me while I go talk with those new Smashers" she said heading to the training area.

"What is this theater you spoke of Meta Knight" Olivia asked and Meta chuckled, "please follow me, it is a wonder" he said but before we could continue a Luma floated near me, "what is it" Lissa said amazed at the Luma, that was now dancing around me. "I've found her mama, I've found her" it chanted and Rosalina then appeared, "I see that little one" she said and the Luma bounced into her arms.

"Hello I am Inigo and you are" Inigo said flirty and I scowled. _Hold on a damn minute Aran, are you jealous, shit you are, control yourself, you're not her girlfriend._ "Rosalina, and this is one of my Luma's" she said before walking next to me, "hello Samus, did you read the book I gave you" she asked softly. "First chapter, I was a little distracted getting you this" I said presenting her gift. I did start reading but stopped.

She opened it and giggled, "I may not be that knowledgeable with technology, but this is a video camera" she asked and I nodded. "Yeah, you can record moments with it, like if you see a comet passing you can record it, or if your Luma's do something cute, record that, plus I modified it to store hundreds of videos and if you fill that up I can move it to another device so you can record more moments" I said and she smiled.

"Thank you Samus" she said softly and kissed my cheek, after Lucina introduced her family to Rosy we began our walk to the movie theater, I know Rosy is excited. "This ship is so big, I've never seen such a vessel" Morgan said amazed at Meta's ship, Sword then appeared and whispered something to Meta, "I see, permission granted after the snack bar is opened" Meta said and the knight saluted and rushed off.

"What was that about" Dark asked and Meta shrugged, "Sword simply wished to clarify that he and Blade can have the rest of the day off" he said. "Wait that was a dude" Dark said and Meta nodded, "yes and Blade is a woman, have a problem with that" Meta said and Dark shrugged. "Nope just curious" he said and Sheik then jumped in front of us, "Sheik, merry Christmas" I said throwing her gift to her, it was a new scarf.

"May I speak with Dark in private" she said placing her new scarf in her pouch, Dark walked up to her and then Sheik pulled him to the side, "WHAT" Dark shouted and I smiled knowing what they were talking about. They then came back and Dark was sweating a little, "Sheik is joining us to the theater" he said simply and nodded, as we walked to the theater Lucina's family was introduced to the ninja.

"A real ninja" Owain asked and Sheik nodded, "she is very deadly on the battle field" Robin told his son, still weird thinking Robin is a dad. "By the way Samus, I have a present for you, but you have to wait for it" Rosy said mysteriously and I smiled, "I wonder what it is" I said and she giggled. We eventually made it to the snack bar, a couple of the Smashers were already getting food and drinks, and "what are you playing Meta" I asked.

"Christmas movies, just a marathon of various movies that Master Hand recommended, starting with one called a Christmas Vacation" Meta said and I chuckled, "cool" I said and went to get some snacks with Rosy. "Large Coca-Cola and large popcorn" I said to the Mii running the snack bar, "want anything, on me" I said to Rosy and she smiled, "just a large Doctor Pepper and some twizzlers please" she said and the Mii nodded.

We walked into the theater and Meta invited us to his private box along with Lucina's family, insisting on the box being large enough for everyone. So we all took our seats with Meta, Lucina, myself, Rosy, Dark, and Sheik taking the first row. Meta has a huge theater, then again this is a huge ship. Rosy snuggled close to me by placing her head on my neck, I stiffened at first but relaxed.

"So Samus, I assuming after the holidays the teasing will begin" Dark said and Sheik also snuggled into Dark's neck, and I laughed, "oh yeah" I said and the lights darkened. The music began to play and everyone cheered, the animations began and I heard Lucina's family gasp. "What magic is this" Olivia said mesmerized by the movie and Meta chuckled, "it takes a great deal of technology from what I understand" he said.

Everyone laughed through the whole film and during the film I wrapped my arm around Rosy as she snuggled closer to me, and at the end Rosy didn't want to get up. "Is this all right Samus" she said and I smiled, "its fine, Meta said the next movie was called the Santa Claus, then the sequel after that" I said and Rosy just let out a sigh of content.

"These movies are amazing, imagine dancing on one of them" Olivia said as she and Chrom returned, "they do that sometimes, some movies are just about dancing" I said and Olivia gasped. "Truly, amazing, we must see one before we return home" Olivia said and Chrom nodded, 'I'll see what I can do my dear" Chrom said.

"Are all these movies funny" Inigo said taking his seat, "no some movies are serious, some romantic, action, adventure, there are tons of different topics, and genres" I answered and he simply nodded. Soon everyone was seated again and the movie began, nothing really happened until the next movie when Rosy began to hum a Christmas music during the movie.

"Have you ever had loved someone Samus" Rosy asked surprising me, "I thought we agreed to not go into my past just yet" I said but she just stared at me with her one eye. We went back to the movie and the only time Rosy and I had to move was for the bathroom and more soda, we all kept watching movies until at the end of Christmas Story the intercom went off.

"Attention all passengers we have reached the northern lights, please come to the main deck for the party" the announcer said and we started our walk towards the deck, once we stepped out we saw the lights. It was beautiful, so many colors flowing in the sky, and it was snowing a little. "The lights are dancers on the biggest stage of the world, showing their beautiful colors to all" Olivia said and we all just continued to look at the sky and watched the colors dance.

"There you are Meta Knight" a voice said and we looked to see it was another warrior like Meta but way different. He, I'm assuming, was a bright white with some pink highlights, he had bright white angel wings and was similar to Meta. "Galacta, how nice to see, sorry for not meeting you in the arena as we planned I was side tracked" Meta said politely and the other knight simply crossed their arms.

"Today is a day of peace and family, so I'll let it slide today, but next time Meta we duel" Galacta said before leaving for the buffet table. I saw a bunch of Smashers going for the eggnog and singing Christmas carols, I had to see this. " _Jingle bell, jingle bell rock"_ Captain Falcon, Fox, Ike, Shulk, and Snake all began to sing and I was already laughing.

This continued for most of the night, more Smashers joining in on the caroling and a lot of eggnog being drunk by a bunch of the adult Smashers, and just when they started singing baby its cold outside, I noticed Dark and Sheik under the mistletoe. Sweet revenge. "Hey Dark, above you" I said smugly and he looked up and everyone began chanting, "Kiss, kiss" everyone said and Sheik lowered her scarf.

She then kiss Dark passionately on the mouth and kept kissing him for a minute then stopped, "so we're dating, so are Meta and Lucina" Sheik said simply placing her scarf back on and Dark seemed to be in a daze. I saw Sword and Blade giving me the thumbs up from behind the buffet table and then I looked up and saw mistletoe. Traitors, I now understand Meta's pain.

"Lucky Samus, kiss her" a somewhat drunk Ike exclaimed and I sighed, 'what are the odds" Rosy said and I then kissed her before anything else happened. I stopped after a minute and everyone was wolf whistling, "can't keep your hands off of her Samus" a voice said and I knew who it was. "Wolf" I said and he then stepped in front of me and Rosy. "Merry Christmas" he said simply giving me a letter, "when you're in private read it Samus" he said and I stopped him from leaving.

"For you, you old pirate" I said handing him his gift, "thanks Samus" he said simply and left before opening the gift, it was new parts for his blaster. "Come with me" Rosy said taking my hand and leading me to a secluded area of the ship, she then stopped once we were far away from everyone, I also realized that Rosy was a little taller than me.

"I need to give you your gift now Samus" she said and I smiled, "but you have to close your eyes" she said with some mischief. I did and I stuck out my hands and I felt something light placed in my hand, "now open" she said and I did and it was a star.

But it changed color, from blue to silver, red to green, it just kept changing colors, they were all soft and it hummed nicely. "Look closer" Rosy instructed and I did and the star then changed and showed me the stars, worlds, comets, then Rosie's Observatory, it just showed me all of the stars. "Rosy this is beautiful" I said softly and she giggled.

"That's not all Samus" she said but I shook my head, "no this is more than enough" I insisted but Rosy just kept smiling. "Samus, I want you to listen" she said and I nodded. "Seeing Meta with Lucina, and Dark with Sheik got me thinking, why can't we be together" she started and I was about to object when she rose her hand.

"Samus, I care deeply about you, when you feel strongly about someone, all reasoning is gone, and I want to learn more about you, I want to be with you Samus, I'm willing to try if you are" she said softly and I was speechless. I care a lot about Rosy, and I've been doing things I thought I would never do, yet here I am. "My past is filled with sorrow, and so is yours Samus, and I want to be there for you, I want to know you Samus" she continued and I was still speechless.

"I'm going to kiss you Samus, if you lean in then I know you want to be with me and we leave the ship in a relationship, if you don't I understand" she said simply and then kissed me. Thousands of situations went through my head, my head was screaming to pull away, that I'm not ready for this, that my past will scare her away. You're a bounty hunter, she'll get hurt or killed, and you don't want to do this.

But my heart won the battle and I leaned in to the kiss against my brain, maybe just maybe I need this. Shit I am going soft. Well it was going to happen eventually. I just kept kissing Rosy underneath the Northern lights, Merry Christmas.

* * *

 **AG: WAHOO, Samus and Rosalina are together! Do you think too soon? Because I think this is only the beginning of their trials together.**

 **Wolf: I think it was a sweet chapter. A tooth rooting sweet chapter.**

 **Snake: Threw in a bunch of Fire Emblem characters and introduced Corrin.**

 **AG: Yeah, well hope you all enjoy your holiday, see you guys on New Year's. I will update January 1** **st** **2016, so see you people in the new year!**


	10. Chapter 10 New Year Special

**AG: Happy New Year everyone!**

 **Wolf: 2016 YEAH!**

 **Snake: *Blows a horn***

 **AG: Well 2015 is over and 2016 has begun, let's hope it's a great year. Anyways, Samus and Rosalina together, Meta and Lucina, Dark and Sheik, let's see how the couples are doing now.**

* * *

 **Samus POV**

I groggily rose from my bed, today is New Year's Eve, December 31, the end of 2015. I admit it's been one hell of a year, made some new friends, continued to be one of the best Smashers, and got a girlfriend.

Girlfriend.

I'm still getting used to that, I never had a girlfriend, let alone a relationship. After the Christmas kiss on the Halberd, me and Rosy became an official couple. And officially Dark and Sheik, along with Lucina and Meta. But once I got back to my room I started reading more into Rosalina's story.

Then I got entranced by her story, and read the entire book by the end of the night. I learned a few things from the book. One, I now have a general idea of how old Rosy is. Two, Rosalina is probably one of the kindest, motherly being in the entire universe. And I'm trying to figure out why she's dating someone like me.

She's been caring for Luma's for a very, _very_ long time. She's been traveling space for years, making sure Luma's turned into celestial beings, being a mother for star children. While I was fighting space pirates, destroying planets and species, fighting Ridley. Two completely opposite people, and yet we got together.

Someone like Rosy doesn't want to be with someone like me. I'm a Bounty Hunter, well former bounty hunter, I have made a lot of enemies. She could easily get hurt, but then again I've taken care of most of my enemies. Only a handful survive and I doubt they want to challenge me again any time soon.

Not to mention Rosy can handle herself, along with her Luma's. Also Master Hand ensures some people's powers are limited, like with Palutena. According to Mario and Luigi, Rosy can create a force field around herself and her entire Observatory. And she has even more power over gravity, being in space for as long gives you that.

But still, she gone through enough loss in her life, if I keep seeing her and stars forbid that one of my enemies actually comes back and takes me down. Rosy would be crushed. I don't have that in me, I rather sacrifice my own happiness for Rosie's. I don't want to get too deep into this.

Unfortunately my heart doesn't want to listen to my brain. Being around Rosy makes me smile, make me think of romantic crap, and then trying to make her laugh so I can hear her beautiful voice. See this is what I mean, I'll become some mushy softie at this rate. I blame Peach for all the times she dragged me to her damn tea parties and talk about her and Mario.

Ugh, thinking about it makes me want to vomit. I will not be succumbed to softness, I will remain the feared, dangerous, badass bounty hunter that I am! "Pichu" the small Pokémon said before nuzzling against my leg, with Pikachu soon following. This isn't helping my case.

I then left my room for the gym, I felt like punching something hard. Instead I ran into something hard, well more like someone. It was a woman with long black hair and was wearing some weird outfit, "excuse me, but can you watch where you're going" she said with some anger. "How about you watch it, who the hell are you and why are you here" I replied with a deadly voice and she didn't winch.

"The name is Tifa Lockhart, I'm looking for Cloud, guy with a huge sword on his back, sometimes moody" Tifa said and I pointed to the room at the end of the hall. Cloud moved into my hallway, taking the room at the end. He's been a quiet neighbor so far, Dark says it's because he's not in his room most of the time.

"Down the hall but you never know if he's there or not, if not then check the gym" I said and Tifa quickly checked Cloud's room, he wasn't there, and she then jogged back to me. "Where's the gym" she asked, "just follow me" I said not caring and we then began to walk towards the gym.

"You never told me who you are" Tifa said as we were walking, "the name is Samus Aran, bounty hunter" I replied and she nodded. "The same bounty that Cloud said will shoot someone's head off if they disrespect them" Tifa said and I smiled, my reputation holds.

We continued to talk our way to the gym and once we arrived we saw Cloud doing a practice match with Pac-Man. "Cloud, should have known you were in the gym" Tifa said and Cloud chuckled, "thanks for the practice Pac-Man" Cloud said and he nodded and hopped out of the ring.

"Hey Pac-Man" I said and he waved to me as he left the gym and Cloud jumped down and gave Tifa a hug, "I see you made it alright, and I also see you met Samus" Cloud said happily and I rolled my eyes while smirking. "Yeah after I ran into her, we found our way here" Tifa replied and Cloud snorted, "you just want to fight her don't you" he said and Tifa smiled.

"You know me so well Cloud" she said and then looked at me, "would you mind a spar Samus" she asked and I shrugged, "why not" I said hopping into the ring. Tifa then hopped in the ring and readied herself, I cracked my neck getting ready as well. She went for a quick jab and I dodged then kicked her right in the side of her stomach.

She then did a quick right hook and got my jaw and didn't give me time to recover and did a bunch of jabs to my gut. I pushed her and did a hard punch to her gut and then did a roundhouse kick to her side and she went down. "Damn nice kick" Tifa said getting up from the ground, and I smirked.

"Everyone agrees that my kicks are deadly, if you want first-hand experience then ask Captain Falcon about a certain incident back in Melee" I said grinning about the memory, taught him a lesson. "Maybe you can teach me a few moves, I need to expand on more than just hitting hard, and I want to kick hard too" Tifa said and at that moment Wendy walked in.

"Hello I'm Wii Fit Trainer, everyone calls me Wendy" she said curious about Tifa, "name's Tifa, I'm a friend of Cloud's, he invited me here for New Years, and I want to see this bar he's been talking about" Tifa answered happily. Wendy smiled and nodded before heading over to her yoga matt, she's not happy. She's probably trying to figure out what Tifa is to Cloud, I admit I'm curious as well.

"Speaking of which Samus, does Wolf do anything special on New Year's" Cloud asked and I shrugged. "Just more champagne that usual" I answered and he nodded. "Until then care to show me around Cloud, or have you only figured out where your room, the bar, gym, and cafeteria is" Tifa asked and he chuckled sheepishly.

"I kinda know my way around, I'm sure someone could give us a full tour" Cloud said and Tifa looked to me, "I have plans, ask Luigi or someone nice like him" I replied before leaving the gym. As much as I hate to admit it, I need some advice. But not from Peach, or Wolf. No I need advice from someone in or had an actual relationship.

I need Zelda, and to an extension Link.

I've known them the longest and they've been together since Brawl, and their relationship seems strong, hell if they can deal with Ganondorf together I don't know what they can't handle. I quickly made my way to Zelda's room, and after a few knocks she opened the door, "hello Samus, how may I help you" she said and I looked behind her.

"Is Link in there" I asked and she blushed, "you guys better watch it, you damn rabbits" I said and Zelda invited me in while Link came out from the closet. "So what do you need" Zelda asked as we took a seat around her small table, "I need some advice" I said and she nodded.

"Is it about Rosalina" she asked and I nodded, she has the Triforce of Wisdom for a reason. "Yeah, we just got together and I'm not sure if I want to keep pursuing her, and you and Link have a strong relationship, I just thought you might offer some advice" I said and the pair nodded.

"Given your history, background, and profession, I can see why you have doubts about being in a relationship with someone like Rosalina. She is a cosmic queen and you are galactic warrior, two opposite people, but as the saying goes, opposites attract. You will feel doubt and you'll feel that you shouldn't continue seeing her, this is because you're afraid of the future" Zelda said as she went to her small kitchen, in reality our rooms are basically apartments.

"But you cannot let fear control you, you of all people should know that. Change is often loved and hated, but it is part of life, and we must accept that, no matter what. And if we don't, then the world around us will darken, we will become beings too stubborn to change and we will be lost" Zelda continued as she began a pot of tea.

"You will feel that you are not good enough for her, or perhaps you think that she will find someone better, someone with less issues in your eyes. Doubt, fear, and jealousy can destroy many things, you mustn't let those emotions control you. You must have faith in yourself, and her, if not, then your relationship will crumple" Zelda said as the tea went off and she poured a cup.

She then handed me and Link a cup, "thanks" I said before taking a sip from the sweet tea. Link then pointed to me, no one is sure if he's mute or not, I believe he prefers not to talk. Action speaks louder than words. He pointed to my heart and then his hand, and then my brain to my heart again and made a gesture of unity. He then pointed to his hand again, "courage" he said simply before taking a sip of tea.

"Link knows how you feel Samus, he experienced the same feeling when he was working up the courage to ask me out" Zelda said returning with her cup, and Link nodded, smiling at the memory. "He felt that since I was a princess and he just a warrior, that he was not worthy of being alongside me" she continued and I listened closely.

"But he finally gathered enough strength to ask me out, and to say he was surprised when I answered yes is an understatement" Zelda said chuckling and Link just looked sheepish. "We were both afraid that we were not the best for one another, Link because he came from a small village and that was virtually unknown, and myself for thinking I was too busy and unworthy of hero like him" Zelda said taking a sip of tea.

"Link was the hero of Hyrule, he could have had any woman he wanted, that made me think that he would not choose me because of his fame, and I found myself going deeper into my kingdom. I overwhelmed myself, everyone around me was worried, that I was going to die if I didn't start caring more about myself then my kingdom and its people. That's when Link came back, he heard how I've been overworking myself and forced me to relax" Zelda said chuckling again.

"Soon we began to see each other more, Link became my unofficial bodyguard, though I believe my head advisor made it official behind my back, and everyone was happy that Link got me out of my own hole of work. We continued to dance around our feelings, and eventually Link asked me out, and soon we became a couple, and I swear my head advisor already has the plans for my wedding ready" Zelda said and Link just chuckled.

"Well, did we help you" Zelda asked while I finished my tea, "yes you did, thanks Zelda, you too Link" I said before giving him a fist pump. "By the way, you guys know Sheik is dating Dark right" I said and they both stood straight up, "WHAT" Zelda demanded angrily and I saw fire in her hands. "Link get the Master Sword, I want his WINGS" Zelda said angrily and Link gladly grabbed his sword from the closet.

"Don't kill yet, at least let him celebrate being with Sheik for three months" I said with a smile, Dark it's payback time. My statement only made them more angry, Zelda summoned her Phantom knight and the three of them stomped away to find a poor Dark. That will teach him a lesson.

I returned to my room to find Meta holding a book in front of my door, "uh hey Meta, need something" I asked with uncertainty and the little knight sighed. "As you know I am hosting the New Year's party, but I have hit a snag" he said and I was still unsure where he was going with this, "I was wondering if you could do me a favor" he asked and I titled my head.

"What kind of favor" I asked and he sighed again, "I need you to ensure that Lucina is watched over during the celebration, I will be unable to watch her for most of the night, since I will be with Galacta most of the night. I am just worried, she has never seen the Smashers at a New Year's party, I will only be able to join her near the end of the celebration, so please watch over Lucina" he asked and I was surprised.

"Meta, she's a big girl she can watch herself, your just nervous of leaving her alone with guys like Falcon, don't worry Marth will castrate anyone other than you if they try anything with Lucy" I said and the star warrior nodded. "Thank you Samus, I am just worrying over something trivial, Lucina is more than capable of handling herself" Meta said before leaving but a scream stopped him from leaving.

"OUT OF MY WAY" Dark screamed with a Phantom knight, an angry Zelda and Link following him, "Samus" Meta said simply with a slightly disappointed tone, the kind a parent says to a child. "What, not my fault Sheik didn't tell Zelda and Link about her relationship with Dark" I replied and he sighed, "he had it coming I admit, but sending Zelda and Link after Dark, I fear for Dark's life" Meta said but I shrugged.

"He'll be fine" I said before heading into my room, I think I need a nap to prepare myself for the party.

 **A few hours later on the Halberd, 11:50**

I was waiting for Rosy, she wanted to see me near midnight, probably for the New Year's tradition. But I have yet to see her, I decided to finally read Wolf's letter, I've been distracted since Christmas but I'm free now.

Not entirely sure why I brought it, I just thought if I needed to pass some time then I'll just read his letter, probably just a Christmas card. I opened it and was surprised, it had a letter and a couple of pictures. One of them was of me and Wolf, side by side, another of me and Rosy dancing, and the last one I gasped. It was of me, except younger, when I was just a child, I wasn't smiling, I looked down right depressed. Where the hell did he get this?

I then started to read the letter to find out, and I was surprised by the contents. _Dear Samus, first off Merry Christmas and a god damn happy New Year. I know the holidays are tough on you, and you always dealt with them your own way, but this year is different. You got a bunch of good friends, some annoying but damn loyal friends, and you finally started to open your heart to another person._

 _Ugh, I think I'm going to vomit, both of us have never been good with these kind feelings. I feel like Peach is actually writing this crap. We've known each other for good amount time, we were there for one another during some tough times. Don't mistake this letter as romantic, this is a god damn nonromantic letter!_

 _When you came into my bar after everyone pissed you off at the gym, I was surprised. You've never let them get to you like that, like I said in the bar that you're probably don't remember. You've never given a damn about what people said about you before, why you letting them get to you now._

 _I know it's because of Rosalina, you were afraid of admitting that you liked this girl more then you let on. Meta knew this too, which is why he got Rosalina that night. You faced a lot of death and I know for a fact you still mourn over some of your friends, and you've been trying to distant yourself because you're afraid of losing someone else._

 _But it never worked out, you made too many stubborn friends that refuse to leave you alone, Meta being your best friend or older brother that looks out for you. Dark your annoying friend that is constantly teasing you over your crush. Snake, your uncle who knows all but doesn't say a damn thing because he believes you'll learn more on the job than beforehand._

 _And then me_

 _Some days I think of you as one of my closet friends. Others, I see you as the daughter I never had. Yeah, yeah, I have emotions too. I took this picture a long time ago, you know that space knows no limit, and anything can happen. Truthfully, I was on a scouting mission, and I saw you crying over your parent's death. I was going to come to you but I saw the Chozo coming and decided you're in better hands._

 _I wonder sometimes what would have happen if I went to you. We both be two completely different people. But you can't live in the past and wonder what if I did this, you have to move forward and continue to live. But after that night in the bar, I thought about something, in a way, you became the daughter I never had._

 _Again, I have emotions. You came to me on anniversary of so many deaths, during some of your more darker days, you told me everything about them in your drunken depression. Then you came to me when you were pissed about people saying you had a crush, and I swear on the stars, I felt like some old dad after you left. But seeing you so drunk and the way you were feeling about this girl, I knew she was different._

 _The way she cares for you is beyond what friends and somewhat family members care for you. You were hit hard by the love arrow, you need someone like her in your life. Someone like you who was seen more than death then some others can take, needs someone to finally be there for you._

 _Rosalina is a good match for you, take care of her and yourself, don't go solitary on her. And don't think that having a girl like her along side you will lower your fear level. Your still the stubborn, hard headed, kickass, destroyer of worlds, angry fighter, badass bounty hunter, feared through the entire god damn universe, and beyond._

 _So when the New Year comes, be ready. You're going to face a shit ton, but your strong enough to face the world and punch it back. Well more like shoot it in the face, but you get the idea. Enjoy the pictures, and let the one be a reminder. You are stronger person, you're ready for whatever the hell life has got for you. From your friend/somewhat father figure Wolf O'Donnell._

I didn't realize I was crying when I finished the letter, the next time I see that damn pirate, I'm going to slap him then hug him to death. "The old pirate cares after all" I muttered and Rosy then appeared but she looked distressed, "Samus what's wrong" she asked with a worried tone.

"Nothing, just thinking about how much I owe a damn pirate" I said and she hugged me, I heard everyone beginning the countdown. "Are you ready for the New Year" Rosy asked and I nodded, "as ready as I'll ever be" I said and the final countdown came. "Five, four, three, two, one HAPPY NEW YEAR" everyone cheered as confetti showered everyone, and I went for a kiss.

Rosy happily kissed back, I pulled back with a smile and Rosy giggled. New year, new friends, a whole new world.

 **AG: I wanted to try a more emotional chapter. Samus may be a little OOC, but I did that because I believe Samus is torn between being with Rosalina and going back to the way she was. She's never really been in a relationship, so she's never dealt with these kind of feelings before.**

 **Snake: Yep, so she looked for advice in the form of Zelda and Link. Hope we got the characters right.**

 **Wolf: Also, the stuff with me, well like I said. It's space anything can happen, and technically everything in Nintendo worlds are connected so there is a chance that I could have seen Samus when she was a little girl.**

 **AG: And for some reason, I see Wolf as a fatherly figure to Samus. Don't know why, I just do. But I hope you enjoyed this new chapter, shorter than others but still an important chapter. Hope you enjoy the New Year!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AG: So sorry for not updating in a while! Life distracts me!**

 **Wolf: How about you shut up and write a chapter to make it up for it.**

 **Snake: Yeah, plus a Valentine's special. Then another soon after that, no more slacking!**

 **AG: Okay, Okay! Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Samus POV**

The newcomers have official started competing in the tournament, I just finished brawling with Kamui. She hits hard, and she's able to reach me from half way across the damn arena! But it just the match that more satisfying. "Good match kid, keep practicing and maybe, just maybe you'll beat me next time" I told her as I patted her back and she gave me a big smile.

"Thank you so much for that match Lady Samus, now I must join Robyn and Lucina for practice" she said quickly before heading off to find her fellow warriors and I just chuckled. "Good kid" I said to myself as I started making my back to my room, and just before I got into my room Dark poke his head out of his. "Hey Samus, is Link or Zelda around" he said fearfully, ever since I told the warriors from Hyrule about Sheik dating him, they made their personal mission to find him and rip his wings off.

So he's been hiding different places just about every day, luckily he managed to avoid any matches with them so far, but I doubt he can avoid them much longer. Then again he's been successful for about two months, so he might be able to go the rest of the tournament without seeing both Link and Zelda. "No you chicken" I told the dark angel and he sighed in relief, "you really should talk with them Dark" Meta said appearing from nowhere scaring the hell out me and Dark.

"By Viridi Meta, don't sneak up on me, I'm paranoid enough looking out for Link and Zelda and I have a ninja girlfriend, don't get me more paranoid" Dark exclaimed and I just sighed and Meta shrugged. "I've simply been exchanging skills with warriors from Lucina's world, they are fine warriors and very much enjoy battling them" Meta said and I snorted.

"You mean beating them right" I asked and Meta faltered, "well yes, none of them have been able to defeat me or land a strike on me for that matter" Meta said and Dark just chuckled, "I'm guessing their welcoming you with open arms then, unlike me" Dark said and Meta nodded. "Lucina's people seem very welcoming, strong warriors, they were quite impressed by my skill and the Halberd" Meta said and I snorted again.

"Any of them ask if they could steer it or use it to conquer their world" I said smirking and Meta sighed, "Almost all the lords wanted to pilot my ship and only three of them wanted to use to fly around their world" he said and both me and Dark chuckled. "Did you let them" Dark asked and Meta shook his head, "if they defeat me one day, then I will allow them a half hour flight in this world and not theirs, not ever theirs" he said and we just chuckled again.

"Great talking with you guys but I have to hide now" Dark said before running down the hall, "just talk with them for stars sake" Meta yelled to him before he disappeared, "he won't unless he's forced" I told the little knight. "I know, which is why I told Sheik, Zelda, and Link where's he's hiding next" Meta said smugly and I laughed, "How very sneaky of you Meta" I told him and he just stood a little straighter.

"Yes, today I must be extra cautious, which is why I ask you to ensure Lucina does not go anywhere near the Halberd today" Meta said and I rose an eyebrow, "what are you hiding Meta" I asked and he didn't respond immediately. "You remember Galacta" he asked and I nodded, "my rematch with him is today, I do not want Lucina to see my match with him, and it can get very brutal" Meta explained and I just sighed.

"I can't just distract her Meta, besides why should I" I asked, I know a little selfish but I'm not wasting my day making sure Meta's girlfriend doesn't go to her boyfriend and see him almost fighting to the death with his rival. "In exchange for doing this for me, I will open the Halberd to you and Rosalina on Valentine's Day, unless you have other plans" Meta said somewhat shyly. He knows I haven't planned anything.

I never dated anyone before Rosalina, so sue me if I haven't planned anything for Valentine's Day. "Fine you sneaky little ass" I grumbled and Meta was smirking beneath his damn mask, "thank you Samus, now if you excuse me, Galacta is waiting on the Halberd" Meta said before disappearing with his cape and I just groaned. "Time to waste my day" I told myself but before I could go and find Lucina my phone went off, it was playing Sky Full of Stars by Coldplay.

It's Rosy's ringtone, yes I know it's somewhat cheesy, and something a gooey romantic would do, but I. Shut up! I am still a feared bounty hunter damn it! "Hello Rosy" I said with a neutral tone, trying not to express my frustrations on my girlfriend, "Um Samus, could you do me a favor" Rosy asked reluctantly and I was confused.

"Uh sure, what do you need" I quickly said, "can you watch my Luma's for the day" she asked and I was taken back, "yeah sure, but can Lucina come as well, I planned on helping her get a Valentine's day gift for Meta" I said lying to my girlfriend, but still a good excuse for both Lucina and Rosalina. "Sure, the Luma's will love you both" she said happily and I then realized the implications of my words.

I told Rosy I was going to help Lucina get a Valentine's gift for Meta, but she also thinks that while helping Lucina, I get a gift for her. Damn it! I need to get a gift as well! "Well I'll be there once I fetch Lucina, see you soon" I said before hanging up and let out another groan. "I need to figure out my life" I told myself before heading out to find Lucina. I quickly found Lucina talking with Robyn and Kamui, "Hey Lucy, can I talk to you for a minute" I told her and she seemed confused but still came over any ways.

"Yes Samus" she said and I realized that I didn't have a good excuse to distract her from Meta and have her join me in watching the Luma's. "You have experience getting gift's right" I asked uncertainty and she was confused, "well I'm not the best person for picking gift's" Lucina admitted, need to figure an excuse fast. "Um, I need some help getting a gift for Rosy, and I was hoping that you could help, plus if don't have anything for Meta, I can help you with that" I said while rubbing the back of my head.

"I admit that I haven't found anything for Meta yet, I will help you" Lucina admitted, "thanks but I also need help watching the Luma's, Rosy's in a dilemma and I've never watch kids before" I said still rubbing the back of my head and Robyn then came over with Kamui. "I'll help you with that, Lucy why don't you and Kamui go have a few battles, maybe show her Smash Run" Robyn said and the two nodded before heading off, "and Samus will come get you for your shopping trip" she called to them before they left.

Once gone she turned to me, "you're really bad at excuse's you know that" she told me as we started walking out of the room, "look I had no other option, how did Meta convince you to help him hide from Lucina for the day" I told the tactician and she shrugged. "I already had planned on bringing my family here for Valentine's, Meta merely opened a few doors" she said cryptically.

"Well just help me with the Luma's then I'll give you book about my star system" I replied and she nodded eagerly, "deal" she said as we approached Rosy's tower, with her outside looking very nervous. "Hey Rosy, Lucina couldn't make it but Robyn offered to help instead" I said approaching her but she didn't seem to be listening.

"Good, good, now I need to head out now before the others arrive" Rosy said looking distressed, "Hey Rosalina, what's wrong" Robyn asked and Rosy just sighed. "There's a meeting with all Mario world royalty, territory, trades, treaties, and tons of violence between the Kings, mostly Bowser and King K Rool, so I'm a little stressed" Rosy admitted and Robyn nudged me.

"It'll be okay Rosy, I mean Peach and Daisy will be there so you'll be fine" I offered and Robyn nudged me again, I then brought Rosy into a hug, "besides if any of them gives you trouble, just give me a call and I'll come over there and kick all their butts" I said and Rosy let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Samus, make sure the Luma's eat all their star bits and you NEED to read them a bedtime story or else they won't go to sleep, oh and do make sure to keep track of all your items, the Luma's sometimes take your stuff" Rosy said giving me a kiss on the cheek before rushing away to her royal meeting. "Way to go Romeo or should I say Juliet" Robyn said before heading into the tower, "hey I'm new to this dating stuff so cut me some slack" I replied following her and she scoffed.

"Please, just because you've been in space most of your life doesn't mean you can use it as your excuse, I mean you could have tried dating or at least watched some romantic movies" Robyn suggested as she took the warp star to the Observatory, I quickly followed. "First off I am a bounty hunter, not a lot of people want to date a bounty hunter, two most of the people I met thought I was a man in my armor, and third do I look like the kind of woman who watches that romantic trash" I said angrily and Robyn just waved her hand dismissively.

"You can at least act like your trying to learn how to be a better girlfriend" she said and I just groaned, "how do you know all this, from what I learned about your world a few simple conversations can lead to a marriage proposal in your world, seems simple to you maybe but not to me" I said still angry and Robyn once again dismissed me with her hand. "The conversations lead to romance Samus, trust me, once you start talking with someone you feel deeply for, it'll be easier" she said smiling and I just sighed.

"And who did you marry and have kids with, your twin has two kids and is the uncle of Lucina, what are you her mother" I questioned and she laughed, "no I am not Lucina's mother, Chrom married Olivia in my world too, and my twin is nothing like me, and I'll tell you if you answer this question" she said walking to the center of the Observatory and I quickly followed her.

"What did you feel when you first saw Rosalina, and what was your first thought" she said and I started thinking about it when suddenly the Luma's quickly surrounded us, "yah Miss Samus is here to watch us for Mama, and magic lady too" they cheered and Robyn chuckled before summoning some electricity in her hands and the Luma's cheering in glee. But I still had her question in my head.

But now is not the time to be pondering on wither or not Robyn is some secret all-knowing romantic or some over romantic gooey mess. Now is the time to see just what my girlfriend deals with on a daily basis, stars help me. "Can we have some star bits Miss Samus" a red Luma asked and I nodded, "of course, where is the kitchen" I asked and suddenly half of the Luma's looked confused, "it's over there Miss Samus, sorry but most of them just came to the Observatory so they don't know they're way around yet" a green Luma answered.

"Which one of you have known Rosalina the longest" Robyn asked as we walked over to the kitchen like building, "that would be Polaris but he went to visit another Luma, Lubba, other than that it would be blue Luma" a yellow Luma answered. "But I only been here a month" said Luma answered surprising Robyn, "you're the oldest out of all these Luma's" she asked looking at the large group of Luma's while I looked around the pantry for Star bits.

"Just how long does a Luma stay in Rosalina's care" I asked once I found shelves filled with the space candy, "depends on the Luma, the longest one I've seen is two months before they became a comet" a yellow Luma answered. "Simple amazing" Robyn said as she began setting the table, "but Polaris is way older than that, so he can answer more about Luma's and Mama, he's was here before anyone else" a red Luma said.

"Whenever he returns I will ask him, you Luma's are simply amazing" Robyn said before I brought out the star bits, "oh I wonder if anyone will transform tonight" a green Luma said happily before absorbing their star bits, I realized they didn't have mouths. "I don't, Mama wouldn't want to miss a transformation" a blue Luma said sadly before they went into their own Star bits. "But Mama got that strange device that she says records memories" a red Luma said and I smiled, Rosy using that video camera to its fullest.

"Tell you what, if one of you does transform, then I'll record it for her" I said to the Luma's before they cheered, "no wonder Mama like you so much Miss Aran, she said you were real nice" a yellow Luma said. I saw Robyn holding back a chuckled, or maybe trying to stop herself from laughing into the ground. I restrained my eye from twitching in annoyance of the mage.

The Luma's quickly finished their meals and none of them transformed, but they still wanted a bed time story before heading to sleep. So they led me and Robyn to Rosalina's library, it was filled with tons of books and Robyn left the group to survey the library while the Luma's led me to Rosy's chair. With a book already on the arm with a book mark, "read that one Miss Samus" a red Luma pleaded and I nodded as I took a seat and opened the book.

"Chapter five" I began, halfway through the chapter I realized that this book was a fairy tale version of the book Rosy gave to me, one made especially for her Luma's. She cares so much for these little creatures, it reminds me of a certain creature I once took care of. NO! Not going to think about it now while I'm in front of an audience. Not to mention that audience is basically the children of my girlfriend.

Soon the Luma's were tired and I stop on chapter six, they all floated away to where I assume they're sleeping, Robyn finally stopped looking through Rosy's library and came to me, "what a sweet book" she said as we walked around the Observatory. "Yeah" I answered not really paying attention to her, "so did you think of my question" she asked and I just nodded, "yeah" I answered again and she frowned.

"So I'm totally banging Rosalina behind your back, plus my hair is naturally a bright pink with red, orange and blue highlights" she said suddenly grabbing my attention, "wait what" I exclaimed and she started laughing. "You zoned out Samus, I asked you if you thought about my question" she said and I sighed, "Yeah I was before you interrupted me" I answered and she was waiting for an answer.

"I didn't really think much of her, I thought she was another fighter and she was from space, and she also has little star's fighting alongside her" I answered and Robyn nodded, "and what do you think of her now" she asked and I felt a small blush come to my face. "I think she is an amazing person, a devoted mother, someone who understands what it's like being in space for nearly the entire lives" I answered and Robyn just smiled.

"That's how romance begins in my world, when two people who know nothing if one another start to become friends, it can pave the way for romance, one conversation can lead to a life time of happiness" she said wisely before continuing. "Just because you know nothing of romance does not mean you can't try and learn, I've seen some people come together over the most simplest of things like cake or a book, trust me Samus, if you make the effort it will pay off in the end" Robyn finished sagely and I was absorbing everything she said.

"Good the Luma's are sleeping, I hope they didn't give either of you any trouble" Rosalina said appearing for the warp star, "they were little angels Rosalina, and they adored her" Robyn answered and I blushed only a little. "None of them transformed by the way, so you didn't miss anything" I said and Rosy sighed happily, "wonderful I do hate to miss one of my Luma's transforming into a celestial being" she said and I brought her into a hug.

"So how did the meeting go" I asked and she sighed sadly this time, "some work was done but we have to return to negotiations tomorrow, don't worry I have Luigi watching over them tomorrow" she said placing her head on my shoulder tiredly. "What happened" Robyn asked and Rosy just sighed again.

 **Quick Flashback!**

"THAT ISLAND IS WITHIN MY TERRITORY ROOL, SO IT BELONGS TO ME" Bowser roared to the crocodile king and said king snarled back at the Koopa, "I CONQUERED IT LONG BEFORE THIS DAMN TREATY TURTLE, SO IT IS MINE" he shouted back. Meanwhile the Princess were conversing with King Boo and General Guy of the Shy Guy's, "so in exchange for moving your outpost from my forest, I will allow trade between the Darkland's and the haunted forest" King Boo said and the small General nodded.

"I will arrange everything" General Guy said, "It's so nice when only Bowser and Rool are arguing and not everyone else" Peach said taking a sip of her tea. "Indeed, so is Mario and DK ready to stop the rumble between Bowser and King K" Daisy said sipping from her tea as well. "THE ISLAND IS MINE AND MINE ALONE, WHY DON'T WE SEATTLE THIS IN SMASH, OH WAIT WE CAN'T BECAUSE YOUR NOT IN SMASH, MWHAHAHA" Bowser laughed as King K snarled.

"THAT'S IT YOU OVER GROWN SOUP DISH, I'LL SHOW YOU HOW I THROW DOWN IN A BOXING RING" King K Rool roared before jumping at Bowser. "Let's-a go DK" Mario said jumping into the rumble with the giant gorilla.

 **Flashback Over**

"Wow, so those two argue at every royal meeting" I asked and Rosy nodded, "from what I learned, they fight with each other as much as they do with their enemies" she said and Robyn chuckled. "Seems like fun, me and my twin would love to come see how politics work in Mario's world Rosalina" she offered and Rosy smiled, "that's nice Robyn but I don't think you and your twin would like to see these kind of meetings" Rosy said but Robyn waved her hand dismissively.

"Nonsense, we can offer advice and help keep the peace, my twin and I would simple jump at the chance to experience these kind of politics" she said and Rosy thought about, "I'll call Peach later and see, she decides who can come to the meeting's and who can't" Rosy said and Robyn nodded. "I'll tell my twin and good day Rosalina" Robyn said before leaving me alone with my girlfriend.

"Hey Rosy" I said and she looked at me and I stared into her single uncovered eye, "yes Samus" she said softly and I smiled. "You, me, Smasher's Paradise for Valentine's, I'll pick you up at 7" I said and she returned my smile, "it's a date" she said giving me a kiss on the cheek before heading deeper into her Observatory and I was still grinning like a mad woman. "Now for that gift" I said before heading out to find Lucina to head out for our little shopping trip.

Once I found Lucina, we headed out to the Smash Mall and were looking at everything on display for Valentine's Day, "is all this necessary for one simple day of two people being together" Lucina said looking at a giant heart in front of a shoe store. "No, but it makes some people feel better so they do it anyways" I told her as we kept walking deeper into the mall.

"Hey Samus, isn't that Dark" Lucina pointed to a music shop and I looked to see Dark looking through some CD's while listening to music, I chuckled darkly. "Follow my lead Lucina" I told her quickly walking over to the shop and I stood behind Dark and Lucina next to me, he didn't notice us, good. "Grab his wing" I told her and she reluctantly followed as we grabbed Dark's wing and he jumped in surprise, "DON'T KILL ME LINK AND ZELDA" he screamed but no one paid attention to his plea and I started laughing.

"Samus" he said opening his eyes and growled, "Not funny Samus, and stop laughing damn it" he said with some malice and I just slowly stopped laughing, "so how was your day Dark, eventful" I said and he growled again. "SO was it you or Meta that ratted my hiding place out to Link and Zelda" he asked and I smirked, "Meta" I answered and he groaned, "I only escaped because Ike told me he saw Zelda pass through earlier and I gave them a surprise in return" he said smugly and I rose an eye brow.

"What did you do" I asked and he smirked, "a cucco may have walked in the room instead of me" he said and I chuckled again, "you realize you made Link even more angry than before right" I told him and he shrugged. "If I'm going to die, at least make them suffer a little before I die" he responded, "well me and Lucina have to go out and find some stuff for our dates on Valentine's Day, good luck hiding" I told him before leaving him and Lucina quickly followed.

"Samus, you have that device to call Meta right, I haven't heard from him all day" she said and I cursed my mind, _think of an excuse Aran. COME ON THINK OF SOMETHING!_ "I do but my battery is low so it won't call sorry" I lied and she bought it and I was relieved, "I'm just concerned since he normally tries and contact me at one point during the day" she admitted and I was grinding my teeth.

"I'm sure he got caught up with something, he'll probably call you later tonight, don't stress yourself Lucina" I told her and she nodded, "true, he does led an army and a powerful battleship" she said and I smiled. "Yeah, now come on, we have to find the most gooey Valentine's gift for Rosalina and Meta Knight" I said and Lucina nodded again. "May I ask a question Samus" Lucina asked while we were looking at a motorcycle shop, Rosy does compete in tons of races, maybe I'll find something here.

"Shoot" I said while looking at some special stickers, "why did you ask me to help you find a gift for Rosalina and help me find a gift for Meta" she asked and I panicked a little. "Meta Knight is one of my closet friend's, he means a lot to me, and I can tell he cares deeply about you, so I'll probably be seeing you for a very long time, why not hang out" I answered, which is true, but that's not why I planned this little meeting. But she doesn't need to know that.

"That is very kind of you Samus, thank you" Lucina said and I smiled, "don't mention yet" I replied as we kept looking around the store and the rest of the mall. We eventually found something for both Meta and Rosy, now I just need to make a reservation and get some flowers, maybe a card. Damn I'm going soft.

* * *

 **AG: I do hope this helps make up for not updating in a while**

 **Wolf: As long as you make the Valentine's special and a chapter VERY soon after that, we might just forgive you**

 **Snake: Nice bonding right there, Samus and Robyn, Samus and Lucina**

 **AG: Yep, see you guys on Valentine's!**


End file.
